Kodoku? Iee! · ¿Soledad? ¡No!
by Kiriahtan
Summary: [GaaraHina] Ambientado entre los combates preeliminares y principales del examen de acceso a chunnin. En ese mes de descanso. ¿Podría ronronear el shukaku? ··· ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO 20. Amor. ¡Gracias a todos!
1. Distancia

**Kodoku? Iee! **_¿Soledad¡No!_

**1****. Distancia**

Hinata observó desde la distancia la llegada de los aspirantes a chuunin de otras villas. Era muchos pudo observar y temía no estar a la altura. No, seguro que no estaba a la altura ni de la undécima parte de todos aquellos ninjas.

Vio más allá a Naruto con Konojamaru. Parecía tan tranquilo. Ojala ella tuviera aquel atrevimiento, aquel aire siempre sonriente y optimista, sin dejarse apesadumbrar por nada. Ojala ella fuera capaz de estar divirtiéndose con los demás en vez de quedarse en un rincón, sin verse capaz de acercarse, saludar y hablar con los demás distendidamente. Aquella era la única realidad: admiraba a Naruto. Nunca se rendía, muchas dificultades le habían puesto en la vida y él no se dejaba asustar por ninguna. Al contrario, embestía contra ellas.

La chica observó a ambos ninjas divertirse. Un poco más allá pudo distinguir a Sakura, que estaba hablando con otras ninjas. Al parecer el equipo siete ya había terminado su última misión y habían vuelto. Era la segunda vez que los veía en un par de semanas. Al único del grupo que no veía era a Sasuke.

Kakashi estaba tumbado, bajo un árbol, sin prestar atención al mundo exterior. Solo tenía ojos y mente para su libro. Sobre él, la brisa suave balanceaba las hojas del árbol que empezaba a florecer en plena Primavera.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los conocidos, en el aire se olía el cambio.

Hacía unas horas habían comenzado a llegar equipos de otras villas. Los primeros en llegar habían sido unos de la Villa del Rayo.

Ahora mismo estaban haciendo acto de presencia por la puerta un equipo de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Era el único equipo que había visto de aquella villa hasta el momento. Aunque seguramente habría alguno más al caer. Aún era pronto. En el equipo había una sola chica, de cabellos rubios recogidos en cuatro coletas y un gran abanico en la espalda. Al otro lado había un chico vestido con un mono y con marcas de color índigo en la cara, a la espalda llevaba algo envuelto en vendas blancas. Y entre ambos estaba el último integrante, algo más bajito, de cabellos rojos cortos, piel blanquecina y un tatuaje en la cara que no alcanzaba a ver por la distancia. A la espalda llevaba una tinaja en forma de calabaza. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento con los de Hinata y esta tembló, mordisqueándose un poco la uña del dedo gordo de la mano derecha y presintiendo algo, aunque no sabría especificar el qué. Tampoco sabía si era para bien o para mal.

La mirada del otro se desvió de nuevo e Hinata soltó un suspiro. Temblaba como una hoja apunto de desprenderse de su árbol.

- ¡Eh, Hinata! – oyó una voz juvenil y alegre a un lado.

La muchacha giró la cabeza y su cabello oscuro hondeó levemente en el aire.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás temblando – continuó Naruto que había detenido su juego con Konojamaru, que también la miraba.

- N-na-nada – tartamudeó ella, sin dejar de temblar. Aunque aquella vez era por un motivo bien distinto. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

- ¿Seguro?

- S-s-seguro – trató de decir con un hilillo de voz la chica.

Él sonrió de uno y ella volvió a ruborizarse aún más.

1245333.docPágina 1 de 1lunes 18 de junio de yyyy

**© STX Arena, **


	2. Hospital

**2. Hospital**

Ya había pasado la peor parte del examen de acceso a grado medio. O tal vez era mejor decir "exámenes". Primero habían realizado una prueba escrita, luego una física de supervivencia en un bosque. Pero la peor, para su gusto, había sido la última. La última prueba eran combates entre los aspirantes. Como habían pasado las otras pruebas muchos habían realizado unas preeliminares.

En el momento en que dijeron qué había que hacer ella ya había tenido claro que no iba ha pasar a la siguiente fase. Por fortuna de ella no dependía su equipo, a partir de ahí todo era individual. Por desgracia el destino no la había tenido en cuenta pues su enemigo en aquellos combates no había sido otro que Neji, su primo.

Ella lo había intentado, de verdad, con toda su alma había tratado de demostrar que era digna de pertenecer a la rama principal. Por una vez todos la miraban. Por una vez Naruto tenía ojos solo para ella. No podía defraudarle. Y sin embargo… había sido derrotada. En el estilo tan personal de Hyūga había sido vencida por su primo. Siendo ella una descendiente de la rama principal y él alguien de la rama derivada. Durante la lucha había visto el odio en los ojos de Neji. Sabía que él quería que sus papeles se invirtieran: que de sus padres, gemelos, el suyo hubiera nacido primero y no el padre de Hinata.

Pero ella no podía cambiar el pasado.

Ahora había terminado de recuperarse y por fin podía salir por su propio pie del hospital.

La había alegrado en sobremanera saber que Naruto había vencido a Kiba. Había visto el combate desde las gradas, mientras esperaba su turno, y había sido impresionante. Naruto había sido impresionante. Y lo mejor había venido al final, cuando ella se le acercó y pudo entregarle aquel ungüento. No era mucho pero a cambio había recibido su sonrisa. La mejor sonrisa del mundo en su opinión.

Hinata sonrió mientras salía de la habitación del hospital de Konoha.

Pasó junto al cuarto de Rock Lee. Aquel chico era curioso por lo menos. Tenía una fuerza de voluntad férrea, parecida a la de Naruto, incluso superior. Siempre queriendo superarse a si mismo. A pesar de no ser capaz de llevar a cabo técnicas ilusorias y ocultas. Quería demostrar al mundo que era capaz de ser un gran ninja.

Ojala ella también tuviera una pizca de Rock Lee. Ya la había tenido, en la lucha con Neji. Pero tras aquel enfrentamiento había vuelto a desaparecer.

Miró un momento a Lee, tendido en la cama. ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho aquello? Trató de recordar contra quien luchó Lee. A pesar de que fuera tras su combate, mientras estaba convaleciente, alguna que otra visita le había contado el desenlace del resto de luchas. Al parecer le había tocado con aquel ninja de la Villa de la Arena. Ya intuía que aquel pelirrojo era poderoso, a pesar de todo no había olvidado el escalofrío que la había recorrido entera al cruzar la mirada con él.

De todos modos en ningún momento había llegado a sospechar que pudiera dejar a Lee postrado así y lisiado de por vida. De todos modos Rock Lee trataba de levantarse constantemente. Su resolución la abrumaba incluso.

Siguió caminando por el hospital meditando sobre el asunto casi inconscientemente.

Por fin salió al aire fresco y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Su habitación, como todas las del hospital, tenía un gran ventanal, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación a volver a pisar la calle y respirar de verdad por primera vez en dos semanas casi.

Aún con los ojos cerrados avanzó por la calle, casi bailando, moviéndose con gracia. Cuando la miraban era a veces muy torpe, pero, a solas, se movía de forma bastante elegante y cuidadosa. Más bien era torpe cuando era consciente de que la miraban. Porque obviamente en ese instante la gente la estaba viendo mientras caminaba por los caminos de la aldea Konoha, en el corazón del País del Fuego.

De pronto chocó con alguien.

Al instante se volvió torpe de nuevo, enrojeció, abrió los ojos y miró hacía donde supuso que estarían los ojos de aquel con quien se había topado.

Eran dos ojos que se asemejaban bastante a los de un animal. Llevaba una capucha sobre el pelo negro y dos franjas rojas le cruzaban las mejillas. Sobre su cabeza descansaba un perro blanco y castaño, con los ojos cerrados, casi durmiendo.

- H-hola K-ki-ba – murmuró ella -. L-lo siento – se disculpó evitando un poco la mirada del jefe de su equipo.

- Hinata… ¿ya has salido del hosital?

- Si, justamente ahora – contestó ella gentilmente, casi al instante, sin que el tono rosaceo desapareciera de sus tersos carrillos blancos.

- Me alegro por ti.

- Gracias.

Dicho esto Kiba se fue, con Akamaru sobre su cabeza, dócilmente tumbado, pero en realidad sin dormir: atento al olor del Chakra.


	3. Entrenamiento

**3. Entrenamiento**

A pesar de haberse recuperado por entero, Kurenai-sensei la mandó irse a casa para descansar. Había dicho:  
- Puedes venir mañana al campo de entrenamiento.  
De este modo la muchacha se había retirado a su casa y, pese a haber descasado notablemente en el hospital, se durmió pronto. Quizá por eso al día siguiente despertó demasiado pronto y se encontró en el campo de entrenamiento nada más clarear. Llegó antes incluso que la sensei, la cual apareció pronto.  
- ¿Ya has llegado? No hacía falta que vinieras tan pronto – comenzó a decir Kurenai, mirando a su alumna.  
- No importa… he de entrenar tras tanto tiempo descansando – respondió Hinata con un hilillo de voz.  
En cierto modo ahora se avergonzaba de no haber logrado pasar la fase para ir al examen para chuunin. Seguramente habría defraudado a su maestro. Aunque ya sabía desde el principio que no pasaría seguía siendo vergonzoso. Era de la rama principal del clan Hyüga, pero la había sobrepasado Neji, a pesar de ser de la rama derivada.  
Kurenai observó a Hinata atentamente durante todo el entrenamiento. La chica se esforzaba hasta caer rendida al suelo, jadeante. Y aún entonces trataba de levantarse y seguir practicando el estilo de lucha especial Hyüga. Hinata tenía una gran fortaleza mental, aunque era una lástima que solo la demostrará tener en momentos puntuales, como podía ser el entrenamiento o la lucha con Neji en los preeliminares. Incluso aquella mañana estaba entrenando más duro que de costumbre. Kurenai supuso que había sido esa derrota lo que la había dado aquel convencimiento que ahora demostraba.  
"Necesita superarse a si misma, saberse a la altura de su familia", comprendía su maesta mientras la miraba, con cierta lástima en los ojos.  
Tenía un especial afecto a aquella alumna que trataba de superarse a pesar de todas las dificultades y que luego era tímida y callada. Hinata era como una hoja. Como la última hoja de un árbol en otoño. Una hoja que trata de aferrarse al árbol para no caer al suelo, aunque el viento es demasiado fuerte. Una hoja que necesitaba que alguien la rodeara con las manos, impidiendo que el viento la derribara.  
Y ella estaba dispuesta a ser aquellas manos.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba casi lleno aquella mañana. Más incluso que de costumbre. Los aspirantes a chuunin de otras villas también lo empleaban para practicar y fortalecerse para la ronda final de combates. La cual sería tan solo un par de semanas después.  
Kiba llegó un cuarto de hora tarde al entrenamiento. Llevaba a Akamaru en brazos, como de costumbre. El perrito blanco olfateaba el aire, donde se entremezclaba el chackra de muchos ninjas gennin. Shino ya estaba entrenando con sus bichos cuando Kiba apareció por la zona norte del campo.  
El chico se disculpó ante su sensei y echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de equipo. Shino estaba solo a la derecha. Solo no. Lo acompañaban sus bichos. Miles y diminutas criaturas a sus ordenes. Kiba no quería tener que imaginar enfrentarse a su compañero y sus curiosas armas vivientes. Y menos lo deseaba tras haberle visto luchas en varias ocasiones. Aunque le dejara a él decidir que hacer en cada momento; a pesar de que fuera muy callado, Shino era muy poderoso.  
Kiba detestaba no haber pasado las finales. Había subestimado a su enemigo. Empero, ¿quién iba ha creer que Naruto fuera tan sumamente fuerte? Apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar la pelea. Y, en silencio, se juró venganza.  
En silencio comenzó a entrenar, junto con Akamaru, tras echar una corta mirada a Hinata, que estaba unos metros más allá lanzando golpes al aire.  
Hinata vio llegar a Kiba, pero no dijo nada, continuando con su entrenamiento. Pero llevaba ya casi tres horas entrenando sin descanso, cuando las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, jadeando. Apoyó las manos en la tierra.  
- ¡Hinata! – exclamó Kurenai levantándose para acercarse a la chica y comprobar si se encontraba bien.  
- N-no p-pasa nada – murmuró ella, haciéndole un gesto negativo a Kurenai. La maestra de ojos rojos, dudo un momento, pero se sentó de nuevo. Supuso que la chica tan solo necesitaba un merecido respiro tras el esfuerzo.  
Un poco más allá entró al campo otro equipo. Este no era de la Villa de la Hoja, aunque pocos en el campo lo eran. Tan solo estaban ellos y el equipo de Ino. Reconoció el grupo que acababa de entrar casi al instante. Eran, como en el resto, tres personas: una chica rubia que portaba un gran abanico, un chico con una marioneta envuelta en vendas; y otro joven, más bajito, con una tinaja llena de arena.  
"Ese dejó postrado a Lee" pensó Hinata mirando al chico pelirrojo.  
Como la primera vez que lo vio, él pareció percibir su mirada, y desvió la suya propia hasta cruzarla con la de Hinata. La chica soltó un gemido, no de dolor por el entrenamiento, al ver aquellos ojos desprovistos de sentimiento.  
No… si había un sentimiento en ellos.  
Crueldad.


	4. Noche

**4. Noche **

No lograba dormir bien. La estancia en el hospital la había dejado descansada y medianamente recuperada. Aunque bien era cierto que cualquier golpe, sobre todo en el estómago, la dolía más de lo que debía. Solo tenía que andar con cuidado. Nada más.

Abrió los ojos y miró el techo de su cuarto. Este estaba bastante ornamentado ya que, al ser la descendiente de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, se le habían concedido todos los caprichos. Aún así ella no pedía mucho. La mayoría de cosas eran regalos formales por su cumpleaños. Miró a la derecha y vio, sobre la mesita de noche, la foto que se habían sacado el día de su graduación. Estaban su sensei y sus dos compañeros.

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero este parecía un hilo fino como un fideo que se escapaba entre sus dedos cuando trataba de agarrarlo. Mentalmente visualizo el atrapa sueños que había colgado en su puerta. Sonrió levemente.

Se sentía a gusto ahí. Pero eso no lograba hacer que durmiera mejor. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, cansada por la falta de sueño.

Finalmente se hartó de removerse en la cama tratando de hallar la postura idónea para dormir aunque solo fueran unas horas. Salió de entre las mantas y buscó su ropa. A pesar de que fuera cerca de medianoche no podía salir en camisón. Porque pensaba salir al exterior un rato. Quizá incluso sobrepasar los muros de la mansión de la familia. Necesitaba tomar el aire. Tal vez tras un pequeño paseo logrará descansar mejor.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, oteo el pasillo desierto y caminó por él tras cerrar con extremo cuidado la puerta. Su padre era de sueño ligero y no deseaba despertarlo a aquellas horas de la noche.

Miró el reloj antes de salir por la puerta principal. Eran las doce pasadas. Saldría tan solo media hora y luego volvería. No había ningún peligro en ello, ¿verdad? Solo iba ha dar un pequeño paseo que no duraría nada. Además, toda la villa dormía a aquellas horas. Toda la villa excepto, tal vez, los anbu. Y en caso de peligro ellos velaban por todos.

Una vez en el exterior aspiro hondo el aire fresco y nocturno. No hacía calor pero tampoco era una brisa gélida lo que soplaba en aquellos instantes. Sobre su cabellos oscuro el firmamento era aún más negro, iluminado tenuemente solo por la luna redonda y llena, y las pequeñas estrellas que titilaban a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Decían que cada estrella era un deseo.

Hinata caminó por las desiertas calles de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. En los jardines de las casas el viento agitaba las hojas de los árboles. Esto le recordó la prueba del bosque, donde tenían que hacerse con dos rollos cada uno. Sus pensamientos siguieron este hilo hasta llegar a los exámenes principales. Serían tan solo una semana y media después. No faltaba casi nada. Pensó en los contrincantes…

Naruto lucharía contra Neji.

Temía por él. Neji era muy fuerte. No solo la había derrotado porque ella fuera débil, aunque intentará por todos los medios fortalecerse. No. Neji era un genio como decían todos. El mejor gennin de la villa de la promoción del año anterior. Y tal vez del actual también. La gente dudaba entre darle aquel titulo a Neji Hyuga o a Sasuke Uchiha. Evocó la imagen de aquel chico. Apenas lo conocía pero tenía pinta de ser muy callado y de guardarse todo para si mismo. Aquello era un error en su opinión. Todas las muchachas de la villa se derretían, literalmente, al paso del último Uchiha sin que este se inmutara. Bueno, ella no.

Enrojeció levemente al volver a pensar en Naruto.

Siguió caminando por las calles desiertas y sus pasos la guiaron hasta la escuela donde estudiaba antes de graduarse como gennin. No lamentaba no pasar a chunnin ese año. Por lo menos había aguantado hasta los preeliminares que ya era algo bastante loable. Por lo menos no había hecho caer por el camino a sus compañeros, Shino y Kiba. Ellos si se merecían pasar a chunnin. Ella tal vez no. Pero por lo menos no los había perjudicado. De todos modos, en el fondo, deseaba haber podido vencer a Neji y convertirse en chunnin, demostrar a todos que no era débil, que se merecía ser la heredera del clan. De todos modos este era un deseo imposible. Uno de esos sueños que nunca se alcanzan pero que sirven de meta para esforzarte más, día a día. Era su meta y no se rendiría hasta alcanzarla o morir.

Aquel era su vía ninja.

Y estaba orgullosa de ella.


	5. Sombra

**5. Sombra**

Al cabo de un rato descubrió que no era la única que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Sus pasos la habían guiado por toda la villa, y no sabía cuanto tiempo debía haber transcurrido pero la media hora que se había dado a si misma de plazo seguro que se había acabado. Se disponía a regresar a la mansión Hyuga cuando lo vio.

Tan solo era una sombra en un tejado, pero logró llamar la atención de sus siempre atentos ojos sin pupila. Ella siempre observaba todo. Quizá por el hecho de ser callada. Mucha gente que era silenciosa observaba todo. Además ella había heredado la habilidad del ojo blanco y eso había hecho que se interesara más por escrutar su alrededor casi sin darse cuenta. Además tenía buena memoria.

Por eso no se le pasó la figura de largo.

Se detuvo y miró hacía donde estaba él o ella, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a Hinata y esta no podía distinguir bien de quién se trataba. La figura parecía observar la luna que pendía del cielo nocturno.

Como si ambas cosas estuvieran unidas por un hilo invisible establecido con la mirada de la figura, Hinata miró hacía el astro. Brillaba con fuerza, en la cumbre de su crecimiento, completamente redonda. Seguramente aquellos cráteres que, incluso desde tan lejos, podían divisarse, le habían valido la comparación con un queso. Ella también la veía como un gran ojo, el ojo de algún dios, que velaba por ellos, siempre atenta, como ella misma. La luna tenía un efecto atrayente a ojos de cualquiera. Hechizante, mágica y poderosa, parecía observar el mundo y reírse en silencio de las desgracias y preocupaciones de los mortales.

Se preguntó si el que observaba la luna pensaría, aunque solo fuera un poco, como ella respecto a esa esfera plateada.

Volvió a mirar a la figura. Desde allí abajo poco podía distinguirse de él o ella. Picada por al curiosidad decidió subir a ver. No iba ha acercarse demasiado a quien fuera, era demasiado tímida, solo quería saber quién era.

Trepó por la tapia de la casa y se coló en el jardín. Cayó sobre al hierba sin hacer ruido y, luego, se encaramo a un árbol y al alfeizar de una ventana hasta llegar al tejado. Había subido justo por el extremo opuesto a donde estaba la figura, que ya se distinguía medianamente bien. Era uno de los jóvenes de la villa, seguramente gennin aún. Se acercó un poco más y terminó de contemplar la espalda del desconocido. Entonces lo reconoció del todo. Solo lo había visto de pasada, pero, aún así, su ojos y su comportamiento la asustaban en sobre manera. Llevaba a la espalda una tinaja en forma de calabaza y la brisa nocturna agitaba su corto cabello de color rojo, un rojo intenso y rabioso.

¿Cómo se llamaba aquel chico tan frío de la Villa Oculta de la Arena? No lograba recordarlo aunque alguien lo había mencionado alguna vez… Hinata cerró un momento los ojos tratando de recordar el nombre cuando, de pronto, oyó un ruido.

Abrió los ojos claros de golpe, girándose hacía la izquierda, de donde provenía el ruido, que, aunque leve la había sobresaltado.

Había trepado también al rejado otra persona. Estaba bastante encorvado y las mangas de su ropa de tonos azules oscuros y grises, rozaban el suelo, sin dejar ver las manos ni los brazos. Llevaba unas vendas en la cabeza como si se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe, pero demasiado permanentes, o tratara de ocultar algo en su rostro, del cual, solo se veía un ojo siempre muy abierto. Llevaba una cinta de la Villa Oculta del Sonido, la más reciente de todas las villas. Hinata lo miró un momento, pero él no pareció notarlo.

Miraba al otro chico, al pelirrojo de la tinaja. Hinata se volvió hacía él, para ver si se había percatado de la presencia del otro ninja. El gennin de la arena se volvió un poco, para mirar al recién llegado. No pareció ver a Hinata, que se había replegado hasta quedar oculta tras un pico del tejado. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Lo presentía.

El ninja del sonido avanzó un par de pasos hacía el chico de la villa de la arena, el cual lo contempló sin decir nada, sin inmutarse. Aunque en sus ojos había algo, observó Hinata. No sabría decir el qué, pero había algo. Algo peligroso. Tal vez había sido esa mirada, o la de ambos, lo que la había instado a esconderse. Había visto luchar al ninja del sonido y era peligroso, pero, en su opinión, lo era aún más aquel otro chico. Su aire calmado, su control, su mirada fría y a la par cruel y sangrienta… Todo en él la ponía en alerta.

Y en caso de luchar sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Pero ahora no iba ha luchar ella, lucharían ellos dos, seguro. Entonces el ninja del sonido, tras avanzar otro par de pasos, dijo:

- Si te derrotó estaré más cerca de derrotar a Sasuke Uchiha – su voz era grave, y baja, detonando una leve amenaza.

El ninja de la arena no dijo nada.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación quedó gravado en la retina de la joven Hyuga por siempre. Se quedó paralizada, queriendo apartar la vista en cuanto empezó, pero sin lograr hacerlo, levemente fascinada por aquello.

El ninja de la Villa Oculta del Sonido se lanzó contra el otro ninja, el cual no pareció reaccionar aún más que para ponerse en pie, en silencio. Lo siguiente no sabría explicarlo la muchacha con palabras.

La cara del ninja de la arena mostró una mueca, mirando con ojos febriles, enloquecidos, hambrientos, sedientos de sangre; al otro ninja, el cual aminoró la velocidad de su ataque, asombrado por aquellos ojos verdes rodeados por unas muy marcadas ojeras. Parecía que el joven no hubiera dormido nunca. Empero sus ojeras dejaron de ser lo importante cuando su físico comenzó a cambiar. Sufrió una convulsión, sin borrar esa aterradora expresión de su rostro, y su piel cambio, al igual que el relieve de su cara. Las orejas se alargaron y los dientes se afilaron como cuchillas, que reflejaron un momento la luz de la luna. La piel adquirió el color de la arena y se surcó de líneas y formas de color negro, muy finas. Creció en cuestión de instantes y en pocos segundos aquel cuerpo delgado, algo bajo, y de aspecto frágil, se convirtió en una mole de gran fuerza, capaz de atemorizar al más poderoso ninja.

Hinata retrocedió, horrorizada. No quedaba nada de aquel gennin de la arena. En su lugar había una bestia de grandes dimensiones que se lanzó contra el ninja del sonido. Este trató de huir, habiendo desechado ya, por completo, la idea de atacar. Había acudido allí pensando que aquel chico sería un oponente fácil de derrotar, no obstante, nunca había llegado a imaginar que encerraría en su interior un Bijū.

El cuerpo del ninja del sonido quedó reducido a astillas, quebrado como si fuera un madero solo entre las zarpas de la tempestad que era el que antes había parecido ser solamente un ser humano cualquiera.

A lo lejos alguien había visto la lucha, pero no se acercó. Fue mucho más inteligente que el ninja del sonido, del cual, nunca se supo que le habría ocurrido. Algunos creyeron que huyo a los bosques, sin valor para presentarse a los principales. Solo Hinata Hyuga y aquel gennin de la Villa Oculta de la Arena conocían el destino de aquel ninja. Pero Hinata no dijo nada a nadie, sin saber muy bien porque.

La bestia volvió a replegarse sobre si misma, tras lanzar un rugido al viento, al firmamento y a la brillante luna que contemplaba el mundo que dormía a sus pies.

Al cabo de unos segundos donde antes había estado aquella criatura solo quedaba un chico pelirrojo, delgado que cargaba con una tinaja llena de arena, aparentemente demasiado pesada para él.

En aquel momento sí pareció reparar en Hinata. La miró un momento, sin decir nada. Luego apartó los ojos para volverlos a clavar en la luna, sentándose de nuevo donde estaba antes de la llegada del ninja del sonido.

Hinata tampoco dijo nada. Solo se fue de allí, temblando aún. Quiso pensar que no lo dijo nada por aquella mirada.

Apresuró el paso para regresar a la mansión Hyuga. El plazo de media hora que se había concedido a si misma para salir a pasear se había agotado con creces, pero ahora no era capaz de pensar en nada salvo en aquellos ojos sedientos de sangre. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos de la mansión hasta llegar a su cuarto y acostarse.

En su mente los ojos de la bestia y los del humano se confundían, sin saber cuales eran cuales, pero ambos con la misma expresión.

Recordó entonces el nombre del ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, el gennin más prometedor del País del Viento.

Sabaku no Gaara.


	6. ¿Y Sasuke?

Antes de colgar el capítulo de hoy me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews, han añadido a sus favoritos la historia (o a mí). ¡Muchas racias! Anima mucho, de verdad. Es mi primer FanFic largo y, bueno, ya sabéis, nunca les he dado mucho esfuerzo a los FF pero con este estoy intentando esforzarme.

Por otro lado he visto que algunos se quejan de los capítulos cortos. veréis, por lo general lsso hago largos (10 hojas de Word) pero en este FF es una excepción. Los capítulos son de una hoja y media a dos y media. Siento mucho la molestía. Por fortuna actualizo muy rápido¿no? Una cosa contraresta la otra. Voy ha capítulo por día colgando.

Sobre los que me dicen que se hablen ya Gaara e Hinata... ¡tiempo, por favor! El FF va lento, lo sé (manías mías de dar tiempo a las cosas), pero, espero, que no os defraude. Y sin más el capítulo 6:

**6. ¿Y Sasuke?**

Apenas durmió aquella noche a pesar de que el paseo había resultado más cansado de lo esperado.

Despertó, se vistió y se fue a desayunar. Nadie le preguntó por su silencio, claro que ella siempre estaba callara y, por tanto, no era nada fuera de lo habitual. Quien la mirara no sospecharía nada de lo que había visto la madrugada anterior.

Salió a la calle alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Ese día no había entrenamiento, aunque algunos de los que combatían en los examenes de chunnin habían ido al campo de entrenamiento. Ella no sabía a donde ir exactamente. Andaba por la calle algo despistada, sin fijarse donde pisaba. Esto le valió un choque contra alguien.

- L-lo siento – murmuró poniéndose algo roja, antes de levantar la mirada de sus grandes ojos hacia quien fuera el que estaba ante ella.

- Nada, da igual. Es culpa mía – dijo una voz grave que provenía de detrás de una máscara azul oscuro. Era Kakashi, el sensei del equipo siete. Y como cada vez que veía algo relacionado con tal equipo, lo asoció de inmediato a Naruto, poniéndose algo más roja, aunque parecía aún cosa del choque.

Kakashi se apartó para seguir su camino. Tenía el cabello grisáceo alborotado y un ojo tapado por la cinta donde lucía el símbolo de la villa. Llevaba entre las manos un libro naranja cuyo titulo era "Paraíso erótico". Ese era el motivo de la poca atención al camino que ponía Kakashi. Siempre estaba leyendo. Incluso, a veces, había luchado leyendo. Llevaba colgando del brazo una bolsa, seguramente repleta de comida o algo.

Hinata estaba apunto de irse, sin saber muy bien a donde, cuando se giró y le dijo al maestro de Naruto:

- P-perdone, sensei.

Milagrosamente él la oyó, a pesar de lo bajo de su voz.

- Si, Hinata? – se giró Kakashi, aun sonriendo. Hinata no sabría decir si por algo relacionado con el mundo real o con la ficción del libro que tenía entre las manos.

- ¿Dónde ha estado? – inquirió Hinata -. Es que últimamente no se le ve por la aldea… - la voz de la chica fue muriendo poco a poco.

- Pues… he estado por ahí – sonrió de nuevo Kakashi, al tiempo que cerraba el único ojo que Hinata podía ver, alegremente.

- ¡Oh! – soltó la chica, enrojeciendo levemente. Temía haber sido irrespetuosa con Kakashi, pero este no parecía molesto. De todos modos, molestase o no, seguramente no debería haber interrogado al juorin.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – quiso saber entonces Kakashi antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. Miraba ahora a Hinata, pero no fijamente como si sospechara algo, si no de forma relajada y jovial. A pesar de tener el cabello ya gris Kakashi siempre parecía animado. Y aquel carácter resultaba contagioso, quizá incluso para ella.

- N-no. P-por nada. Es que como no suele estar por aquí estas últimas semanas, m-me sorprendió verlo…

- Vaya, si fueras otra persona pensaría que me lo preguntas por Sasuke – sentenció el maestro -. Pero como eres tú, te creo.

Dicho esto Kakashi se dio la vuelta y se fue por la abarrotada calle leyendo aún, ajeno a toda la gente. Algunos gennin que lo conocían y se habían percatado de su ausencia lo señalaban y cuchicheaban entre si.

Hinata se giró para seguir su camino. O, mejor, dicho para chocarse con otra persona. Esta tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una corta coleta. Se lo había cortado dos semanas atrás, durante la lucha con la que parecía ser su más acérrima enemiga: Sakura.

- I-ino – murmuró Hinata. El sonrosado de sus mejillas aún permanecía en ellas cuando volvió a disculparse: - L-lo siento mucho.

La mirada de Ino era fulminante y la chica se sintió empequeñecer ante la gennin, la cual tenías las mejillas hinchadas y algo rojas.

- ¡Hinata!

- ¿S-s-si? – tartamudeo la aludida, encogiéndose.

Ino parecía furiosa. ¿Estaba enfadada con ella¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera habían hablado casi desde que saliera del hospital…

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Kakashi-sensei? – quiso saber la rubia con voz imperiosa, casi gritando. Alguna gente se apartó de ellas, algo espantada.

- N-nada… Solo le he preguntado dónde ha estado… - comenzó a decir Hinata Hyuga en un murmuro.

- ¿Y dónde ha estado?

Entonces Hinata cayó en que Kakashi no había respondido al final a su pregunta. Por algo lo llamaban a veces liante.

- P-pues n-no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes¿Qué te ha dicho entonces?

- Que por qué lo preguntaba… si era por S-sasuke – respondió la muchachita.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho de él?

Fue con esa pregunta con la que Hinata se dio cuenta de que Ino no estaba enfadada con ella, solo quería saber qué le había dicho sobre el joven Uchiha. No era precisamente un secreto que la rivalidad entre Ino y Sakura había surgido por él. Y, a pesar de todo, el chico no parecía darse ni cuenta. O tal vez, simplemente, no le interesara.

- N-nada.

- ¡Maldición! – masculló Ino, mirando a otro lado. Buscaba con la mirada a Kakashi que se había ido hacía el norte de la villa -. Gracias, Hinata.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo hacía donde había ido Kakashi.

- ¡¡Kakashi!! – gritó la chica rubia antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Asombrada, Hinata, se preguntó si encontraría al sensei del equipo siete. Seguramente no. Pero Ino estaría un buen rato intentándolo. Seguro.


	7. RamenSonrojo

**7. Ramen/Sonrojo**

Hinata pasó el resto de la mañana sin hacer nada, solo andando por las calles de Konoha. Estas rebosaban de actividad: mujeres yendo a comprar la comida para la semana, niños jugando al balón en mitad del camino, gente charlando alegremente al borde de los puestos… Incluso creyó ver a Konohamaru y su pandilla en una ocasión.

Había pasado ya la una del mediodía cuando Hinata pasó junto al puesto de ramen. Recayó en que ya era hora de comer y que, realmente, estaba hambrienta a pesar de no haber hecho nada en especial en toda la mañana.

Entró en el puesto y un cálido olor la golpeó en la nariz. Cerró un momento los ojos y aspiró el aroma. Esto no hizo si no abrirle más el apetito. Se acercó a donde atendía el dueño del puesto, un hombre de cabellos oscuros con delantal. Tras una fina cortina se adivinaba la figura de su mujer cocinando.

Se sentó y fue a pedir cuando oyó una voz.

- ¡Eh! ¡Hinata!

La muchacha reconoció aquella voz jovial y siempre animada, pero no supo bien como reaccionar. Se giró levemente para mirar a quien le había llamado. Este estaba al otro extremo casi del puesto, con un cuenco de ramen entre las manos.

- N-na-naruto…

- Ven conmigo Hinata, anda, no te quedes sola.

La chica se sonrojó pero se acercó al joven rubio y se sentó en una silla a su lado, que Naruto había acercado con un pie.

- G-gracias – susurró la joven Hyuga.

- De nada, hombre.

Naruto sonreía ampliamente mientras se llevaba a la boca, con ayuda de los palillos, los fideos. Entre ellos había trozitos pequeños de carne.

- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó el dueño del puesto, con cara amable, mirando a Hinata, después de a Naruto, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- ¡Si! – saltó Naruto a pesar de que a él no le preguntaban -. ¡Otra ración! Y con muuuuuuuchos fideos.

El hombre rió levemente para decir, alegre:

- No iba a ti. Era para la señorita.

- ¡Vale! Pues para ella otra, ¿verdad Hinata? El ramen de aquí está muy rico. ¡Vaya que si! – soltó su típica coletilla el chico.

El dueño volvió a reirse, esta vez a pleno pulmón. Cuando ambos varones se calmaron un poco, el mayor se giró hacía la chica.

- Yo también una ración de fideos, pequeña – pidió con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible, como era típico en ella.

- ¡Marchando!

Y dicho esto el jefe de todo aquello se metió a la cocina con su mujer, hasta que alguien lo llamará a gritos para encargarle algo más.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?

- N-nada… Pasaba por aquí y-y entre p-porque tenía hambre… - contestó con voz trémula la chica, sonrojada de nuevo.

Naruto sonrió y dijo:

- Pues me alegro de que hayas decidido entrar aquí a comer.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando, asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono aún más rosáceo y bajo la mirada, llevándose las dos manos a la boca, sorprendida. Sus ojos brillaban, al borde casi de las lágrimas.

Lágrimas de felicidad.

El hombre encargado de la tienda salió de entre la cortina y dejó un cuenco con dos palillos frente a Hinata. Estaba lleno de fideos con algo de sopa y trozos de carne o pescado flotando. Pero Hinata, a pesar de mirar el cuenco fijamente, no lo veía apenas. En su mente aún sonaban las palabras de Naruto. Jamás había soñado siquiera con que le dijera algo como aquello. Cerró los ojos un momento.

El chico de ojos azules, a su lado, se comía sus fideos sin reparar, en absoluto, en la cara de la chica, que lo miraba con verdadero cariño pintado en sus ojos sin pupilas, de un color violeta claro más hermoso que las flores mismas.

- ¡Eh! – gritó entonces Naruto, dejando los palillos a un lado. Hinata se fijo en que no quedaba nada en su cuenco. Ni siquiera el líquido que acompañaba a los fideos. El hombre encargado se acercó, corriendo. Parecía haber muchos clientes aquel día -. ¡Ponme otra!

- Ya va – respondió el hombre, yendo hacía el otro lado.

Podía haber muchos clientes en aquella tienda de ramen, pero, sin duda, la mitad del sueldo, al menos, se debía sola y únicamente a Naruto.


	8. Pesadilla

**8. Pesadilla**

La tarde transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto. Hinata fue hasta su casa e hizo algo que no tenía por costumbre: tumbarse en la cama. Tenía planeado meditar sobre lo que había visto la noche anterior pero se quedó dormida.

No sabía que estaba tan cansada, peor lo cierto es era que estaba agotada, apenas había dormido poco y mal la noche anterior y había estado caminando toda la mañana. Realmente necesitaba aquel sueñecito. Mientras sus parpados se cerraban, pesados, se dijo a sí misma que solo serían cinco minutos, que después se levantaría e iría a hacer otra cosa. El qué, no lo sabía. Tal vez entrenar un rato o, ya pensaría el qué cuando se despertará.

Se acurrucó sobre si misma y se abandonó al descanso. Se sintió flotar en medio de la nada, de forma relajante, mientras se introducía poco a poco en ese estado tan extraño e indescifrable que es el sueño, segura de que podía despertar cuando quisiese.

No obstante cuando aquel estado de paz se tornó oscuro y quiso despertar no pudo. Deseo levantar los parpados y abrir los ojos, pero estos no obedecían de sus órdenes. La chica tenía un mal presentimiento, había sido un error dormirse. Debería haberse ido a entrenar en vez de a la cama… se sentía intranquila ahora.

Entonces aquel lugar donde flotaba, aquella nada que la rodeaba, se hizo tangible y cobró forma. Era un pequeño prado. El campo de entrenamiento, junto al bosquecillo, de la aldea Konoha. No había viento que agitara la hierba verde, y en el cielo el sol parecía fijo, sin brillo casi. No se oía a los grillos, ni se veían mariposas a pesar de ser la época. Reinaba una aterradora clama. No había vida en ese lugar salvo ella.

Hinata se agacho, quedando en cuclillas en el suelo, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y mirando atenta a su alrededor.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Una mano invisible le oprimía el pequeño corazón que latía rápidamente, retumbando en sus oídos. Sus ojos blancos rastrearon el claro. Allí había algo. No sabía el que pero había _algo_. Se el ocurrió una idea y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió se notaban las venas de sus sienes.

El Byakugan le diría qué había allí.

Paseo la mirada de su Ojo Blanco por el lugar, sin encontrar nada. Allí no había nada. Pero su corazón le decía lo contrario. Se sentía pequeña, insignificante, como si algo enormemente poderoso se acercará.

Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de serenarse. Respiró hondo. Una vez, dos, tres, antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

Mas, antes de hacerlo, ya presentía que aquella presencia que notaba, estaba tras ella. Clavó la mirada en la hierba, sin atreverse a girarse. Notaba un aliento cálido y a la vez gélido en la nuca. Una respiración pausada y tranquila que aceleró la suya un poco. Tragó saliva un momento, girándose lentamente.

Dos ojos amarillentos, rodeados de un alo negro, en un rostro del mismo color que la arena, la cortaron la respiración. Se sintió incapaz de gritar siquiera. La criatura era enorme y estaba justo tras ella, con la cabeza a su altura. Mostró los afilados dientes en un gesto siniestro, casi un gruñido mudo y la chica por fin pudo reaccionar.

Despertó al mismo tiempo que gritaba, asustada.

Abrió mucho los ojos, invocando instintivamente el Byakugan para comprobar si aquella bestia seguía cerca de ella. Pero lo único que le mostraba el Ojo Blanco era su cuarto, pulcramente ordenado y limpio.

Su respiración era irregular, nerviosa y entrecortada. Se acurrucó sobre si misma, y de sus ojos claros huyeron un par de lágrimas silenciosas mientras se mordía el dorso de la mano para evitar gritar. Aquellos ojos seguían en su mente.

- Solo ha sido una pesadilla – se dijo a si misma -. Solo eso, Hinata, no tengas tanto miedo. Solo era una pesadilla.

Pero la noche anterior no había sido una pesadilla. Había sido una criatura enorme de carne y hueso que, sin dudar, mató a aquel otro ninja. Disfrutando de ello, además. Y luego, por el día, se paseaba por la villa sin que nadie supiera lo que era realmente, oculto tras un caparazón de apariencia humana.

Tenía miedo.


	9. Preocupación

Hola, antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han hecho de sus favoritas esta historia, ¡muchas gracias! Y a todos los que comentan. 22 reviews y ayer había solo 18 OO me he quedado alucinando…

¡Gracias!

**9. Preocupación**

Apenas durmió aquella noche, de todos modos, tras la pesadilla aquella, no tenía ganas de dormir y volver a invocar en sueños a aquella criatura.

Salió de la mansión Hyuga con la mirada perdida, sin buscar nada en especial. Aquel día si había entrenamiento por lo que, al menos, tenía algo que hacer. Dejó que sus pies la guiarán hasta el campo donde solían entrenar, mientras su mente vagaba sin pensar casi. Tan solo dos o tres opiniones se formaban en su mente, pues se encontraba anonada casi, seguramente no habría reaccionado aunque se le apareciera un buey gigante.

Cuando llegó al campo ni siquiera se fijo, siguiendo andando, hasta que su maestra, Kurenai, la llamó:

- ¡Hinata!

La chica levantó la mirada, sacada de su letargo. Y de pronto regresó a la realidad de sopetón, para ir a disculparse ante Kurenai.

- ¡L-lo siento mucho, sensei! N-no me fijaba por donde andaba y… - comenzó a decir la joven, pero su sensei la interrumpió.

- No importa. ¿Estás segura de que aún te encuentras bien? – los ojos rojizos de la mujer la escrutaban atentamente, como si no se fiera de que se hubiera recuperado aún del enfrentamiento con su primo.

- S-si.

- ¿segura?

- Si.

Kurenai la miró sin fiarse, pero finalmente dijo:

- Entonces comienza como siempre a calentar. Shino aún no ha llegado, pero Kiba aún está en las vueltas de calentamiento.

Hinata asintió y rápidamente buscó a su compañero de equipo por el campo de entrenamiento. Lo vio más allá, corriendo. El primer ejercicio del entrenamiento era siempre el calentamiento: correr, hacer estiramiento musculares y articulares, y un par de cosas más. Así, además, terminaban de llegar todos. Era solo después del calentamiento cuando Kurenai les indicaba que debían hacer en el entrenamiento propiamente dicho.

Se unió a Kiba, poniéndose a su altura.

- H-hola, Kiba – lo saludo tímidamente.

- Hola, Hinata – respondió él aún mirando al frente mientras corría.

A su lado Akamaru corría las vueltas de calentamiento al tiempo que lo hacía su amo, y respondió también al saludo de Hinata con un ladrido amistoso. Ella sonrió un momento. Akamaru era una monada, de color blanco con algún detalle en color marrón en su sedoso y siempre limpio pelaje. Estaba muy unido a Kiba.

Hinata se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras corría junto a Kiba. Su mirada era levemente extraña, observó él al mirarla.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Hinata?

- No, no. ¿P-por qué l-lo dices?

- No lo sé. Te noto extraña.

Hinata no respondió, sonrojada levemente.

Kiba la miró, tampoco muy convencido. A pesar de que la joven no hablará se notaba a su alrededor un aire de despiste y de confusión. Akamaru, a su lado, ladró de nuevo. El chico entendió que decía su compañero. Hinata tenía miedo. Él también lo notaba, en parte. Parecía muy preocupada por algún motivo.

- Hinata.

- ¿S-si?

- Sabes que si tienes un problema puedes contar con nosotros, ¿verdad? – inquirió Kiba seriamente.

- G-gracias, p-pero no hay ningún problema – rebatió la muchacha, esbozando una de sus tímidas y encantadoras sonrisas -. D-de verdad.

Su compañero de equipo no quedó muy convencido pero dejó correr el asunto. Por el momento. En su interior se propuso averiguar qué le ocurría a la joven Hyuga. Era su compañera de equipo y, por tanto, le importaba. Además, distraída como estaba, en caso de estar en una misión, Hinata solo estorbaría. Era mejor que confiará en él y Shino.

El cual estaba entrando en el campo en ese momento, con sus gafas redondas y oscuras, y su chaqueta verde claro. Se acercó a Kurenai, la cual lo mandó a correr junto a Hinata y Kiba. Pronto estos dos terminaron las vueltas y comenzaron a estirar.

Cuando los tres finalizaron estos ejercicios se acercaron a Kurenai. Esta les indicó cuales eran los ejercicios para aquel día.

- Parece que hoy comeremos tarde – pareció quejarse Kiba.

Akamaru ladró como corroborando esto. Shino no hizo caso de ello, o, al menos, no dijo nada al respecto ni reaccionó. Hinata seguía sumida en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones, sin notar casi la mirada de Kiba puesta en ella.

1245333.docPágina 2 de 2viernes 29 de junio de yyyy

**© STX Arena, **


	10. Pregunta

A los que os quejáis de los capítulos cortos: bastante agradeced que estoy escribiendo el FanFic cuando, generalmente, solo escribo historias originales mías. El FanFic ha surguido de mi adicción a Naruto estos días xD. Yo los FF no los tomo muy en serio (¡lo siento!) y prefiero escribir capñitulos cortos, generalmente los capítulos son lo que he escrito en un día, salvo, a veces, que escribo 3 capítulos en un día porque me da la vena U.u Al menos, acambio de los capis cortos, tenéis todos los días actualización¿no?

Yo siempre he escrito novelas largas (la última 222 hojas, la primera tuvo 180, y en la que estoy trabajando alcanzará, sin duda, las 300) por tanto empezar con la emoción y el meollo del asunto en la página 10 no me cuadra ¡lo siento! Tenéis que darme tiempo, salvo en los Oneshots (por cierto, visitad mi otro FanFic _Tsuki no hikari he_ es especial para llorar, emotivo y conmovedor y ¡esta basada en la realidad!). Pero, os aseguro, que, apartir del capítulo 10 empieza el romance propiamente dicho-.

Creo que eso es todo .

**10. Pregunta**

No sabía adonde ir. Durante el mes de descanso entre los combates preeliminares y los principales no había misiones que realizar para los gennin y por ello no tenía nada que hacer. ¿O si? No estaba muy segura. Tenía algunas ideas de qué quería hacer aquel día pero, insegura, al momento las desechaba para ir en busca de otra, la cual tampoco aceptaba. Al final se quedaba indecisa sin saber qué hacer.

Se sentó en un banco, contemplando a la gente pasar por la calle, en pequeños grupos, riendo animadamente.

No parecía haber problemas en la villa, todo seguía su curso por muy intranquila y temerosa que ella estuviera. No obstante no le habían pasado desapercibidos los equipos anbu dispuestos por la villa. De todos modos eran pocos. ¿Qué pasaría si se repetía lo de la otra noche¿Actuarían¿Por qué no reaccionaron entonces?

Tantas dudas y tan pocas respuestas… Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Aunque, claro, de tener respuestas no habría preguntas.

Vio entonces a una muchacha. Era rubia y tenía el cabello recogido elegantemente en cuatro coletas. Su mirada azul era levemente altiva y a la espalda llevaba un gran abanico negro atado. Hinata la reconoció. Era uno de los miembros del equipo de la arena. Ella debía conocer bien a aquel chico pelirrojo, Gaara.

Fue a levantarse, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer¿Acercarse y ponerse ha hablar con ella tranquilamente? No tenía sentido. Para empezar ni sabía con seguridad su nombre¿por qué habría la rubia de escucharla? Y en caso de que lo hiciera¿qué iba ha preguntarle¿Si sabía que su compañero era un enorme monstruo? Ya, claro, y ella la mandaría a paseo en caso de no saberlo, o se pondría a la defensiva en casi de si conocer aquel dato. ¿Y cómo iba ha actuar entonces? Lo mismo le podía dar por atacarla. Y era más que obvio que en caso de confrontación Hinata sería la que saldría mal parada.

Se mordió el labio inferior. La chica casi había llegado a su altura y pronto se perdería por las calles de la villa. Era una oportunidad única de hablar con alguien que podía saber algo sobre aquello. Pero tenía tantas dudas…

Cerró los ojos. Oyó los pasos de la chica. Pasaba a su lado. Ya había rebasado el banco donde estaba la joven Hyuga.

¿Qué hacer?

Normalmente se hubiera quedado allí, sentada, aún tratando de decidirse. En cualquier otra ocasión, para cuando hubiera tomado una decisión, la ninja de la arena se habría ido ya. No obstante aquella vez se vio a si misma levantarse y avanzar hacía la muchacha del abanico. Era como si lo viera todo desde afuera.

Fue al hablarla cuando tuvo, de nuevo, consciencia de ella misma.

- ¡Perdona!

Milagroso, ni había tartamudeado. De hecho¡habría gritado en voz alta y clara! Desde luego aquel día estaba siendo extraño. Más bien toda aquella semana se salía de lo normal. ¿Cómo iba ha ser de otra forma?

La ninja de la arena se giró levemente.

- ¿Si? – inquirió, levemente sorprendida, mirando a la joven Hyuga que ya había recobrado su típica timidez.

La mirada de la muchacha era mucho más fría y desatendida que la de Hinata, llena de sentimiento, cuyos ojos se movían de un lado a otro sin clavarse en nada más de unos segundos. Y menos en aquellos ojos azules. Aunque lo intentó.

- T-tú – ya regresó el mítico tartamudeo y su voz baja y vacilante -. Tú… eres del equipo de la arena¿verdad?

- Si¿por qué? – inquirió la otra, girándose por completo para mirar a Hinata, ligeramente curiosa ante aquella.

Hinata se humedeció los labios, sin saber por donde empezar.

- En tu equipo h-hay un c-chico pelirrojo¿no?

La otra enarcó una ceja, sin saber a donde quería ir a parar aquella chica, algo bajita, de ojos blancos.

- Si, Gaara. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿L-lo conoces bien?

Hinata se sentía tonta. Ni siquiera sabía bien como plantear todo aquello, iba improvisando, esquivando un poco la pregunta principal.

- Si – afirmó nuevamente Temari -. Es mi hermano.

Recordó entonces aquel momento, durante la prueba de supervivencia en el bosque, en aquel mismo examen. Gaara había dicho claramente: "Es una pena que yo no os considere mis hermanos".

Contuvo un estremecimiento. A veces, más bien casi siempre, Gaara daba escalofríos al más duro ninja. Y no sin motivos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – repitió.

- Y-o, es que… verás…

Entonces una pequeña bombilla se encendió en la mente de Temari. Abrió mucho sus ojos azules y miró a Hinata con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa en la mirada. Abrió un poco la boca para decir algo.

Hyuga ya se había callado y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de un tono rosáceo, pro la vergüenza, ante la mirada de la otra gennin.

- Tú… tú lo has visto¿verdad?

- S-si… - susurró Hinata al cuello de su chaqueta clara.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio incómodo para Hinata. Esta decidió que aquello no había sido, definitivamente, una buena idea. Se dispuso para marcharse, mas Temari la agarró por la muñeca antes de que pudiera.

- Espera. Hablemos un momento.

Hinata tragó saliva y asintió.

Temari se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Su mirada vagó por la calle, dubitativa, e Hinata supo, de inmediato, que pensaba.

- Sé donde podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Temari la miró un momento, y asintió.

- Maldito Gaara… le dije que anduviera con cuidado, pero él no escucha a nadie – murmuró Temari para si misma mientras las dos chicas andaban por al villa.

Hinata la miró un momento, pero no dijo nada. Acabaron entrando en un pequeño restaurante lleno de gente.

- ¿De verdad crees que este es el mejor sitio? – inquirió la rubia, mirando con desconfianza a la gente que charlaba animadamente.

- Nadie nos hará ningún caso, tranquila.

- ¿Quién eres?

Ambas se sentaron en una mesita en una esquina.

- Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

- Yo soy Temari. ¿C-cómo es que has visto a Gaara de esa forma? – fue directamente al. Parecía nerviosa.

- Y-yo salí por la noche, no podía dormir. Y e-entonces apareció uno del sonido. Amenazó a tu… hermano – Hinata dudó un poco al decir aquella palabra, mirando con precaución a Temari, pero esta no pareció molesta ni nada -. Y-y… y…

No lograba expresar lo que había ocurrido entonces. Era muy confuso, aunque hubiera tratado de aclararse durante aquel día y el anterior.

- Entiendo… - Temari se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla, con el ceño levemente fruncido y una expresión meditabunda. Hinata permaneció en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos la muchacha de la arena, dijo:

- Mira, lamento mucho lo que viste, ni debió haber ocurrido. Ahora lo único que puedo decirte es que no se lo digas a nadie y que no te acerques más a Gaara – el resto de Temari permanecía muy serio.

Hinata asintió. Tampoco era que pensase acercarse a aquel chico nunca más. Nunca más en toda su vida. Tendría que estar loca para ello.

- ¿Q-qué es?

Temari la miró un momento fijamente, pero no respondió.

Tras aquello Hinata se fue.


	11. Busqueda

Malas noticias: me voy de vacaciones. El día 1 de Julio me quitan el Internet porque en verano no estaré en casa apenas. Os dejó del tirón los capítulos que tenía escritos.

Espero poder conectarme en el caber en verano y postearos capítulos (os doy mi palabra que largos para compensar la tardanza)

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, sois los mejores.

**11. Busqueda**

Estuvo dándole vueltas a las palabras de Temari largo rato. La chica parecía asustada, en cierto sentido, cuando le dijo que no se acercara a su hermano. Le resultaba extraño que aquel chico tuviera hermanos, después de los visto la otra noche.

La muchacha rubia no había respondido al final a la pregunta más importante de todas. Tal vez ni ella supiera la respuesta, aunque lo dudaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tumbada boca arriba en su cama. Afuera el sol se había puesto tras el horizonte y se oía el sonido de los grillos. Oyó como algo caía al agua, y el croar de una rana. Todo parecía tranquilo, manso. En lo alto la luna brillaba, dejando ya atrás la fase de luna llena hasta casi un mes después.

Se preguntó si él habría salido esa noche también.

No, debería dejar de pensar en aquel chico, o lo que fuera realmente. Era peligroso, como bien había dejado claro Temari. Y de todos modos Hinata sentía curiosidad… Siempre trataba de evitar el peligro ya que ella no era especialmente fuerte, pero en aquella ocasión la curiosidad parecía ser más poderosa que la prudencia.

Casi sin reconocerse a sí misma, salió del cuarto a hurtadillas, y, de igual modo que un par de noches atrás, salió de la mansión Hyuga.

Las calles estaban desiertas pero le pareció alcanzar a ver a alguien en un tejado, varias casas más allá. Desde tan lejos no distinguía bien quién era.

- ¡Byakugan! – susurró.

Su campo de vista aumento al instante, dándole 360º de visión, salvo en la primera vértebra, que era su único punto ciego. Dirigió su mirada hacía aquella sombra que iba de un tejado a otro. Esta figura llevaba una máscara blanca, con rayas rojas pintadas, dándole una profunda semejanza con la cara de un gato.

Solo era un miembro del cuerpo de élite, un anbu.

Quedó levemente decepcionada para su propia sorpresa. En el fondo esperaba que fuera otra persona…

¿En qué estaba pensando¿Qué le ocurría aquellos días? Sus preocupaciones deberían ser otras: entrenar, llegar a tiempo a casa, dormir lo suficiente, ver como Shino se preparaba para los exámenes principales… Naruto… Él siempre había sido el foco de sus pensamientos. Recordaba la batalla que tuvo contra Kiba y como se había sentido dividida. Naruto… Él era todo lo que ella no era, siempre alegre, siempre con fuerzas, valiente, siempre hacía adelante, avanzando pasase lo que pasase. Y, de pronto, se había desplazado de su mente. Seguía importándole, lo que más en el mundo, pero, por algún motivo, ahora solo era capaz de sentir curiosidad hacia aquel otro chico, Gaara.

Se había sentido decepcionada y triste al ver que era solo un anbu aquella sombra que había visto en un tejado.

Se había sentido igual que cuando quería que Naruto se fijara en ella, sin lograrlo. Él solo tenía ojos para Sakura, y por mucho que ella tratara de igualarla o demostrar que era más que una chica tímida, no lo lograría.

Cerró los ojos y dos grandes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Pensamientos estúpidos… ¿Por qué siempre la atormentaban?

Sabía que era lo que había querido encontrar esa noche al mirar a aquel anbu. Otras noches solo quería ver a Naruto. Aquella, en cambio, buscaba otros ojos.

Se limpió las lágrimas, o, al menos, lo intento. No se entendía a sí misma aquellos días. Estaba confusa.

- ¡Byakugan! – murmuró por segunda vez.

Las venas de sus sienes se marcaron contra la piel.

Si se encontraba confusa, distraída y extraña de si misma, tal vez la solución estuviera en la fuente de todo aquello.

Rastreó el lugar con su Ojo Blanco, hasta dar por fin con lo que buscaba allí. Una figura, solitaria, contemplaba la villa, el firmamento y la enigmática luna, desde uno de los tejados, en la parte norte de la villa.

Guiándose por esta imagen Hinata salió corriendo hacía allí. Se movía con facilidad entre las calles desiertas y pronto llegó a su destino.

Miró hacía arriba, donde estaba Gaara. Se sentía indecisa. Él no parecía haber reparado en su presencia aunque seguro que sabía que estaba allí. No creía que pudiera engañar a una criatura así.

Tragó saliva sin saber muy bien como actuar. Seguramente aquello no había sido una buena idea. Temari la había advertido que no se acercará al más joven del equipo de la arena, por su propia seguridad. Y ahí estaba ella, haciendo el tonto de la peor forma imaginable. Que estúpida había sido¿o no?

¿Qué tenía que perder?

Nada. Bueno, esa sería la respuesta ideal. En realidad podía perder mucho si aquello salí mal. Y había mil y un formas de que saliera mal. Hinata recordó al ninja del sonido. Aquel chico, Gaara, lo había matado sin dificultades. Recordó también a Lee, tumbado en la cama del hospital, lisiado de por vida.

Retrocedió unos pasos, indecisa.

Se mordió el labio inferior, contemplando la silueta del chico, dibujada contra el firmamento nocturno sin luz.

Respiró hondo y avanzó unos pasos. Levantó la cabeza, en sus ojos brillaba la determinación. No pensaba dudar más. Había decidido algo y no volvería ha echarse atrás. Nunca más. Ella había cambiado desde la lucha con Neji. Podía ser que no lo vieran los demás, pero había cambiado. O al menos estaba cambiando. Ya nunca volvería a dudar, avanzaría mirando al frente siempre. Siempre.


	12. Error

Lamento mucho el retraso, chicos, de verdad. Es que eh tenido un montón d eproblemas: el primero es que me atasqué levemente con el capítulo, quería hacerlo bien y sin errores (juas, con el titulo que tiene xD); y el segundo que la web no me dejaba actualizar la historia OO . Pero, por fin, aquí tenéis el capítulo 12. Ya no tendréis que esperar más.

¡Empieza lo bueno!

* * *

**12. Error**

Hinata se acercó hasta el chico, quedando solo a unos escasos pasos de él. Veía solo su espalda, con la tinaja colgando de su cuello y el cabello rojo mecido levemente por la brisa nocturna. Se preguntó si sabía que estaba tras él.

Seguramente si. Dudaba que pudiera engañarlo fácilmente.

Tampoco lo pretendía.

- Hola – saludó tímidamente, tratando de que su voz sonara firme, sin tartamudeos inútiles, pero sin dejar de ser amable.

Gaara no se movió, ni siquiera demostró haberla oído. Sin embargo Hinata, que era una buena observadora, apreció que estaba demasiado quieto incluso. Obviamente estaba atento y alerta por lo que ella pudiera hacer.

Dudó un momento pero avanzó un paso más. Y después otro. Con sus pasos cortos y levemente dubitativos llegó hasta la balaustrada sobre la que se había sentado el pelirrojo. Hinata se apoyó en ella, a una distancia prudente de él, y observó la luna.

- Es hermosa¿verdad?

El chico tampoco respondió entonces. Hinata se sonrojó levemente. Bastante la costaba hablar a ella como para que el otro no dijera nada. Se humedeció los labios y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo un instante.

Apreció que él también la contemplaba de reojo. La chica se quedó mirando aquellos ojos verdes que pronto se desviaron otra vez para mirar la luna de nuevo.

- ¿N-no vas ha decir n-nada? – tartamudeó de nuevo la chica.

Al parecer no, apreció al momento.

Apartó la mirada, desviándola al suelo, ligeramente dolida. Aquello había sido un error. Debería haber hecho caso a Temari y haberse mantenido al margen. Al fin y al cabo los gennin de la Villa Oculta de la Arena no tenían apenas nada que ver con ella. ¿Quién la mandaba meterse en los asuntos de otros?

Se apartó de la balaustrada para marcharse de allí. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada y extremadamente estúpida. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas en sus humedecidos ojos blancos.

No obstante cuando estaba cerca del final del tejado oyó una voz suave y pausada, y se volvió levemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata se giró del todo, mirando al chico. Este seguía contemplando la luna, sin haberse movido, pero estaba segura de que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella. ¿A quién si no? Hinata sonrió un poco, secándose los ojos antes de que alguna lágrima se escapara por sus mejillas. Tras ello se acercó de nuevo a la balaustrada, apoyándose otra vez sobre ella.

- He venido a verte – respondió, sonriendo levemente.

Por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión no podía evitar hacerlo, se sentía inmensamente feliz de no haber ido allí en balde.

Pero¿por qué¿Por qué estaba tan contenta?

No lo sabía con certeza. Aún no.

Entonces él la miró, girando la cabeza un poco hacía ella y apartando la vista de la reluciente luna argenta.

- ¿A… mí? – inquirió extrañado.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

- S-si.

Apreció que él estaba sorprendido, como si estuviera ocurriendo algo que no fuera posible en la realidad.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio el pelirrojo.

- Hummm – la chica frunció el ceño pensando. Realmente no sabía por qué había ido allí esa noche. Simplemente quería hacerlo. Otra cosa más que desconocía. Aquellos días todo era muy confuso -. Tenía curiosidad – dijo finalmente.

Lo miró de nuevo y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

Se sentía extraña. Ni siquiera quería acordarse de Naruto y eso ya era algo raro pues siempre que se sonrojaba así y no le sabían las palabras pensaba en aquel gennin que hacía que su corazón se inflara de valor. Pero aquella noche no. Aquella noche él estaba lejos de sus pensamientos por una vez.

Gaara siguió mirándola de hito en hito, pensativo. Y ella, mientras, permaneció en silencio, sintiendo sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.

Negó levemente con la cabeza y dijo, con parsimonia:

- Tú no deberías estar aquí.

- P-pero… - Hinata fue a replicar pero las palabras se le quedaron enredadas en la garganta. Bajo la mirada y añadió, en un murmuro apesadumbrado -. Está bien.

Se dio media vuelta y se separó de la balaustrada para irse.

Cuando aterrizó en la hierba, tras saltar del tejado, tuvo que restregarse los ojos del color de la leche. No quería llorar. Pero estaba tan triste y tampoco entendía por qué. Bueno, en realidad, si lo sabía: por la actitud de aquel chico, tan fría.

Salió a las calles desiertas de Konoha, sollozando.

Por un momento había pensado que podía entablar una conversación con aquel ninja de la arena. Cuando él la había mirado casi incrédulo por su presencia allí. Pero, al parecer, todo había sido una quimera de su mente, de su corazón.

Tras entrar en su cuarto, en la mansión del clan Hyuga, no pudo retenerlo más y hecho a llorar. Se tumbó en la cama bocabajo, tapandose la cara con la almohada mullida y ahogando en ella sus lamentos.

Gaara la había visto irse desde la balaustrada. La había visto retener las lágrimas sin comprender el motivo del llanto de aquella chica. Cerró los ojos verdes un momento, respirando la brisa nocturna, fresca y fría.

- Lo siento – susurró al aire.

Aunque no era al aire a quien iba dirigida aquella disculpa.

Página 2 de 2


	13. Sueños

**13. Sueños**

Entre las lágrimas y los sollozos llegó el cansancio. Se introdujo dentro de ella. Casi ni lo notó. Los sollozos se fueron apagando, sin que ella tuviera fuerza para sostenerlos durante más tiempo. Las lágrimas se agotaron y los parpados se cerraron. Introduciéndola en un mundo de sueños donde aún notaba el llanto en el rostro.

Ondando en la tristeza y cerrando sus blanquecinos ojos sin pupila, el sueño la venció en una lucha que ella no intentó ganar, y la sumió en ese mundo donde nada es lo que parece pues todo es, tan solo, una quimera de la mente.

Y sintió que, de estar en su cuarto, en la mansión Hyuga, pasaba a estar en un campo donde la brisa agitaba las briznas de hierba en una suave caricia. No había ruidos en el aire y el viento no transportaba sonido alguno hasta sus oídos, rozando solo sus cabellos. Era el campo de entrenamiento al cual iba ella, su equipo, y su sensei Kurenai. Reconoció el lugar cuando abrió los ojos: el mismo que el de su pesadilla, noches atrás, con la monstruosa bestia que aquel ninja pelirrojo de la arena guardaba dentro de si.

Este recuerdo empañó la paz que allí se respiraba.

Aunque, ¿era paz? Era la misma calma, la misma ausencia de vida, la misma tranquilidad que la de su otro sueño inquieto. La calma antes de la tormenta.

No trató de empelar el Byakugan, sabedora de que, si en el anterior intento fue inútil, también en aquel lo sería. ¿Para qué gastar, pues, energía en ello? Tenía la impresión de que se iba a repetir su pesadilla.

Se agachó y sentó sobre la verde hierba, acurrucándose allí y abrazándose las rodillas. En absoluto deseaba volver a repetir aquella tormentosa experiencia. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué era peor: temer algo desconocido, o saber qué iba ha acontecer y temer esto.

Desconocía la respuesta.

Solo le quedaba, en ese momento, esperar.

Tenía miedo, si. Porque la otra vez había despertado antes de que aquella bestia la devorará, pero… ¿tendría la misma suerte esa vez? Aunque quizá el sueño cambiaba. ¡Ojala! Se rogó a si misma que así fuera. No quería volver a sentir aquella angustia. Pero tampoco podía controlar sus propios sueños. Curioso es que, aunque creados por nuestra propia mente, los sueños son capaces de torturarnos con nuestros peores miedos, sin motivo aparente, sin sentido, como si solo desearan hacer encoger nuestro corazón.

No tardó en sentir, a sus espaldas, aun movimiento. Provenía del bosque. En ese instante se detuvo el tiempo incluso. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral. La lógica indicaba que algo tan grande debería provocar un gran ruido, no obstante, tal vez por el hecho de hallarse en un sueño, no se oía nada, a pesar de que ella sabía que estaba ahí.

Y supo que había salido ya del bosque, que, de alguna forma, sin hacerse notar salvo por un encogimiento de corazón en su pecho, se había acercado hasta colocarse tras ella. Casi esperaba sentir el aliento de aquella criatura en la nuca.

Con el miedo atenazándola por completo se giró, con cuidado y precaución, temiendo saber qué era lo que iba ha ver.

Tras ella, en la explanada del campo de entrenamiento había una criatura de piel clara, del mismo color que la arena del desierto, surcada de rayas sin orden de un tono azul oscuro, el mismo color que la intenta. Mostraba los colmillos amenazadoramente y sus ojos amarillentos parecían llenos de rabia y odio.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de aquella criatura. Dos ojos grandes, muy abiertos, miedosos, del color de la leche, inundados de inocencia pura y bondad. Y dos ojos amarillentos en cuyas pupilas solo latía el odio, intentando profundizar en ellos solo se hallaba una coraza, una prohibición, el paso estaba vedado decía claramente.

Si le preguntarán en ese instante la muchacha no habría sabido decir por qué, pero, de pronto, todo el miedo desapareció.

Tragó saliva, mirando aún a aquellos ojos ambarinos. Pero en los suyos propios ya no había miedo, había una gran tristeza, vasta y extensa como el desierto donde no hay agua ni vegetación a la vista nunca en el horizonte.

Porque había notado, en esos ojos, una tristeza aún mayor que la suya propia en ese instante. Había tratado, a pesar de todo, de profundizar en aquellas pupilas negras, y, en esa incursión breve, había llegado a alcanzar a ver, tras el odio, la rabia y la furia, un dolor como nunca antes podría haber sentido ningún ser vivo. A su entender, dentro de aquella criatura, había un alma que gritaba a los cuatro vientos, de dolor puro.

Pero, al parecer, aquella criatura no tuvo a bien aquella incursión y bramó al aire. El rugido llenó todo el espacio, atronador. Los dientes estaban afilados y eran de un tono más blanco que el marfil. Los colmillos sobresalían aterradoramente, capaces de destrozar a una persona de un solo bocado, partiéndola en dos.

Hinata retrocedió, aterrada de nuevo.

La bestia se había levantado sobre las dos opatas traseras y, tras ella, se agitaba la larga cola. Entonces la miró, con furia y rabia en los ojos. Cayó sobre las dos patas delanteras y el suelo vibró bajo la joven Hyuga. Esta cerró los ojos, asustada como nunca antes. Sin duda aquella vez era peor que la anterior. Mucho peor.

Intuyó como aquel monstruo levantaba una de las zarpas de afiladas garras. ¿Iba a matarla? Si. Seguro. ¿Qué se lo impedía? ¿Qué motivos había para no hacerlo? Pero, ¡qué motivos había para si hacerlo? La rabia, la ira, el odio. Porque ella había tratado de profundizar en sus ojos, de saber qué era y qué sentía. Por el odio.

Por el dolor.

Entonces la chica se armó de valor y se levantó, y corrió. Aún con los ojos cerrados notó como aquella zarpa se lanzaba contra su pequeño y débil cuerpo.

Pero no lo alcanzó.

Se había detenido en el aire, inmóvil, como si algo hubiera paralizado a aquella imponente criatura. Y ese algo era aquella muchacha morena.

Hinata se había acercado a la carrera, tropezando casi con sus propios pies, hasta el hocico de aquella bestia y, sin dudarlo, se había abrazado a él. Era muy pequeña. Sus brazos apenas lograban abarcar algo más que su nariz.

Era un abrazo.

La muchacha había enterrado la cabeza ahí, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus tersos y pálidos carrillos, siendo ella incapaz de contenerlas.

La criatura terminó de detenerse y bajó la zarpa, volviéndola a acercar al cuerpo de Hinata, pero esta vez sin amenazas. La garra la rodeó, protegiendola.

Un abrazo.

Hinata abrió entonces los ojos. Esa vez no le recorría la frente un sudor frío, ni jadeaba agitadamente, ni tenía miedo. No. Solo la llenaba una sensación de inmensa paz y comprensión mientras miraba la luna a través de la ventana abierta.

Por fin había comprendido lo que ocurría.

Estaba enamorada.

Página 3 de 3


	14. Sentimientos

Como veis he encontrado un caber en Santander, de modo que voy ha actualizar un poco todo esto. No sé cuando podré volver ha hacerlo, pero espero que, cada dos semanas, más o menos, pueda pasarme.

De momento, disfrutad, del capítulo 14 .

**14. Sentimientos**

Hinata pasó el resto de la noche en vela. Pero no fue por causa del sueño, o, más bien, si lo fue. En realidad no lo sabría decir bien. No era como el anterior sueño sobre el campo de entrenamiento y la bestia. Ese sueño la había dejado en vela por el miedo. En cambio este la había dejado en ese estado por confusión.

En cuanto había despertado se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios de piel pálida. En ese momento parecía todo tan claro. Aquel sueño la había ayudado, o eso creía, a ver las cosas mejor.

Estaba enamorada.

Pero se equivocaba. En realidad el sueño la había dejado aún más confundida que antes de tenerlo. Mientras trataba de dormir se había ido dado cuenta. Si, estaba enamorada. Pero no de quien había creído toda su vida, si no de un completo extraño de mirada fría y cruel y una bestia en su interior. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de una persona así? La única respuesta que pudo hallar era el tópico de "No se elige a quien se ama". Conocía bien esa frase. Pero… aún así. ¿Cómo había sido posible? Era tan diferente de Naruto… Si ya era difícil acercarse a él, ¿cómo iba siquiera a mirar a aquel chico?

Además, ¿podría una criatura así amar? Aún no entendía cómo podía contener en su cuerpo a esa bestia. ¿Aún? ¡No lo entendería nunca! Aún sonaba como si empezara a comprenderlo y se encontraba perdida como nunca. Esos días, y especialmente esa noche, no entendía absolutamente nada. Sobre todo en lo concerniente a sus sentimientos.

Era todo tan confuso.

¿Podría amar un ser así? Lo dudaba. Pero, en el fondo, descubrió, que quería que así fuera. Quería poder decir que si. Quería ser correspondida. Porque lo amaba. Ahora lo veía claro. Lo había ido a buscar antes por ese único motivo, aunque entonces aún no lo sabía. Ahora sí. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer?

No lo sabía.

Empezó a sentirse mal. Él no la quería y nunca la querría. Esa era la única respuesta. ¿Podría un monstruo engendrar amor? No. Esa era la respuesta que todo el mundo daría. Y no podía ser de otra forma. Dos ojos como aquellos, llenos de rabia, odio, crueldad, maldad, nunca podrían albergar algo tan puro y hermosos como era el amor sincero por otra persona. Por mucho que ella quisiera que así fuera.

Pero, por mucho que se repitiera aquello, quería seguir avivando una esperanza. Si ella le demostrara cariño tal vez podría cambiar…

"Querida", dijo una vocecilla en su mente. "Él ni siquiera ah demostrado un ápice de bondad por ti", continuó la voz con tono duro y sarcástico, en parte de reproche. Y, a pesar de saber que era ella misma la que se decía aquello, se sintió mal. "Solo te ha hablado hiriéndote, sin importarle tus sentimientos. ¿Y crees que te podría amar? Es posible que pudiera sentir amor, tal vez algún día. Pero ¿hacía ti? No. "

"Pero", fue a rebatir esa parte de si misma que quería tener esperanza, pues, de pronto, sentía que si renunciaba a ello nunca más podría sentirse bien.

"No. Acéptalo. Es la realidad. Quítatelo de la cabeza."

Se mordió el labio inferior, confusa. Se sentía confundida como nunca antes en la vida. Ni siquiera por Naruto…

Se detuvo.

"Exactamente", dijo la vocecilla inmisericorde, que era el lado más duro de si misma. "Tú amas a Naruto."

Pero él no la hacia caso, ni se lo haría. Él solo tenía ojos para Sakura, a pesar de que ella solo mirase a Sasuke siempre.

"Pero él, al menos, es capaz de amar", y este pensamiento no surgió de esa vocecilla que apenas controlaba, si no de ella misma.

Se cubrió con la manta la cabeza, alborotando su cabello oscuro. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a aflorar a sus ojos blancos, cerrados con fuerza.

No. No quería renunciar a aquella esperanza. La mantendría, la avivaría. Daba igual lo que dijera nadie, lo que dijera la lógica o la razón. Ella lo quería.

Más que Naruto.

Se detuvod e nuevo.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Lo quería más que a Naruto? Se sentía confusa ye se pensamiento había surgido de la nada, no había sido intencionado.

Totalmente inmóvil fue intentando calmarse. Aunque notaba su corazón latir con fuerza en sus oídos. ¿No quería a Naruto? Si, si que lo quería. Mucho más de lo que había querido a nadie antes. Pero también quería a Gaara. Entonces…

Una lágrima calló sobre la almohada mientras a sus labios afloraba una sonrisa tierna y amarga a la par.

Si, comprendió.

Quería a Naruto.

Pero…

Quería a Gaara mucho más que a Naruto.

Página 2 de 2


	15. Beso

**15. Beso**

Hinata salió a la calle ese día ya decidida.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Había desayunado en unos escasos minutos y no deseaba ir al entrenamiento, más tenía que ir. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha se reafirmaba en ese único pensamiento que la llenaba por dentro.

No quería cometer el mismo error que con Naruto.

Quería a Naruto, siempre lo había querido y lo querría pasase lo que pasase. Lo quería, pero no lo amaba. O al menos no tanto como a Gaara.

Cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan extraña diciéndose aquello. Nunca había dudado de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y sustituir su nombre en aquella frase por el de otro la hacía estremecerse por algún motivo al tiempo que un escalofrío la recorría la columna vertebral.

Había cometido muchos errores con aquel chico rubio de ojos azules que siempre se reafirmaba en sus frases con su famoso "dattebayo!". Un atolondrado muchacho muy probablemente hiperactivo que traía de cabeza a la mayoría de senseis de la villa. Tras convertirse en gennin había cambiado, o eso creía Hinata pues no lo veía tan a menudo. Parecía más fuerte, más seguro, más adulto. Aunque seguía siendo un niño, ardiendo e rabia ante los logros de Sasuke y tratando de llamar desesperadamente la atención de Sakura sin verla a ella apenas…

Apenas se fijo de que había llegado al campo de entrenamiento. Ni siquiera se percató de que Kiba y Shino ya estaban allí. Akamaru ladraba por el campo intentando cazar a los insectos voladores de Shino. Solo faltaba Kurenai.

Debería haberle dicho lo que sentía hacia mucho. Tendría que haberse lanzado. Pero tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazada. Naruto solo miraba a Sakura, nunca se fijaba en ella. Pasaba a su lado sin verla. ¿Qué habría si ella, casi una desconocida, le saltaba con que le gustaba? Ella estaba convencida de que la rechazaría. Ese miedo la había atenazado por dentor y la había impedido poder acercarse a él. Le impedía hablarle. La timidez, la vergüenza, el miedo. Todo se mezclaba formaba en sus mejillas un sonrojo casi permanente ante su presencia, un nudo en su garganta. De prontos e sentía incómoda, incapaz de pararse quieta, moviendo los pies o juntando las manos y los dedos ante su pecho.

Miedo.

Miedo al rechazo, al no. Miedo porque sabría que no podría soportarlo, que se encerraría en su cuarto llorando. Porque nunca más se atrevería a mirarlo a la cara y él seguramente se alejaría aún más de ella.

El miedo, la vergüenza, la timidez, todo eso la había atenazado. Esos sentimientos se habían transformado en sólidas cadenas más fuertes que el acero. Unas cadenas que la impedían hacer nada.

Casi no se percató de que Kurenai llegaba y se disculpaba por su tardanza, antes de mandarlos a correr.

- Hinata – oyó una voz junto a ella. Sacudió la cabeza, regresando de golpe al mundo real, para ver a Kurenai-sensei, junto a ella -. ¿Estás bien?

- Oh, s-si, si, c-cl-clrao… - tartamudeó ella. Se dio cuenta de que Kiba y Shino ay estaban corriendo, Kiba por delante, con Akamaru, como siempre y Shino con su ritmo pausado y constante, sin jadear apenas -. L-lo siento, a-ahora me pongo…

Fue a correr y se mantuvo, como siempre, tras de Shino, intentando ir a la par y mantener el ritmo durante todo el calentamiento inicial.

Pero su mente volvió a desconectar del mundo y regresó a sus sentimientos.

Haber dejado que esas cadenas la aprisionaran había sido el gran error que había cometido con Naruto. No quería que volviera a ocurrir. No debía cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ya había "perdido" a Naruto por decirlo así. No quería que volviera a pasar. No quería quedarse en un rincón avergonzada, sonrojada e incapaz de hablar a quien quería por la vergüenza y el miedo al rechazo. Al luchar contra Neji se juró que cambiaría. Ahora debía demostrar que aquella promesa no fue en balde, que realmente quería cambiar.

Decidida asintió al aire.

¡Lo haría!

Pero entonces surgió, en el fondo de su mente, aquella frase mágica que derrumbaba siempre sus ánimos.

"Él te rechazará." Trató de negarlo, pero al misma vocecilla de la noche anterior, continuó. "Él no es como tú. Si con Naruto podías tener una oportunidad, con él no. Y lo sabes. ¿Esos ojos pueden sentir amor acaso? Bien sabes que no."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo las posibles lágrimas que aún no sentía aflorar. ¿Por qué siempre surgía esa vocecilla para echar por tierra toda su firmeza?

No se dio cuenta de que Shino y Kiba se habían detenido mientras ella seguía corriendo, haciendo caso omiso, sin oír, a las ordenes de Kurenai.

- Hinata… - la llamó de nuevo la sensei. Ella se fijo y se paró, enrojeciendo de nuevo. La mujer de ojos rojizos se acercó a ella -. ¿Te pasa algo?

- N-no, no. En ab-absoluto…

Ella la miró desconfiada.

- Hinata… Se te nota. Estás descentrada. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- N-nada… ya le he dicho q-que e-estoy bien…

- No, Hinata. Estás en otra parte, no aquí. Ven – la animó a sentarse mientras los dos chicos seguían el entrenamiento -. ¿Qué te preocupa? – Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo de tierra -. ¿Es un asuntó de chicos?

Kurenai dio en el clavo e Hinata enrojeció aún más.

- Veo que si. Supongo que es Naruto, ¿no? – Hinata dudó, pero, finalmente, asintió. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si le decía la verdad? -. Mira, si quieres mi consejo, creo que deberías decírselo de una vez. Y, si, se nota cómo le miras desde la academia… Ya es hora de que le digas lo que sientes, ¿no crees?

Hinata asintió de nuevo, completamente roja.

- Mira… como veo que hoy el entrenamiento no va ah servir de nada porque estás en otro sitio. ¿Qué te parece que te deje la mañana libre para que vayas ha hablar con Naruto? – le propusó la sensei con una sonrisa.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

- P-pero…

- Ni pero ni nada. Ya estás yendo.

En los labios de la mujer había una sonrisa cuando Hinata asintió otra vez y se fue corriendo. Parecía que, si, Hinata estaba cambiando. Cuando Kiba preguntó, simplemente le dijo que Hianta se sentía mal del estómago.

Pero la muchacha lejos de sentirse mal del estómago notaba en él un millón de mariposas revoloteando. Corrió por las calles de Konoha buscándolo. Finalmente lo vio. Estaba con sus dos hermanos. Temari y el otro chico, el de la cara pintada cuyo nombre aún no sabía. Estos dos hablaban animadamente mientras Gaara permanecía a un lado.

Hianta se detuvo, en una esquina para no ser vista, y esperó hasta que los otros dos entraron en el puesto de ramen, seguramente a buscar algo de comer.

El hermano menor se quedó afuera.

Era su oportunidad.

No volvería a cometer los mismos errores que con Naruto.

Salió de su escondite y se acercó al chico pelirrojo de la arena.

- H-h-hola.. – saludó tartamudeando. Notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían. Él la miró, indiferente -. S-soy yo, l-la de la o-otra noche…

- Ah… Tú – murmuró él en voz baja.

Bueno, al menos era un paso. Sabía quién era.

- N-no me presenté al final – siguió ella, cogiendo algo de impulso y valor. No en vano antes de acercarse había respirado bien hondo para relajarse y calmar sus nervios. Interiormente volvió ha hacerlo -. Soy Hinata Hyuga.

Le tendió la mano con una sonrisita pequeña.

Él miró la mano extendida y pareció dudar un momento. Luego, con lentitud y aún dubitativo, le estrechó la mano antes de soltarla en pocos segundos.

- Yo… verás… es que… - empezó a dudar. ¿Cómo lo decía? ¿"Te quiero"? Sonaba tan… irreal. Tan… tonto… Él la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes, ligeramente curiosos e interrogantes bajo la primera capa de hielo frío -. Yo…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y decidió lanzarse. No cometería los mismos errores. Y si las palabras no salían…

Aún con los ojos cerrados se acercó a él, sin ver que el chico parecía que iba a retroceder, sorprendido.

Y lo besó en los labios.

Página 3 de 3


	16. Imposible

**16. Imposible**

Durante varios segundos Hinata fue lo más feliz que podría haber sido nunca.

Aquel beso había comenzado algo forzado, por la forma en que ella se había lanzado, pasando de ser incapaz de hablar ha hacer algo así. Incluso ella estaba sorprendida. Pero¿de qué? Se había propuesto cambiar.

Poco a poco aquel beso se había ido volviendo más dulce y la chica sintió como sus ojos, cerrados, se humedecían y, entre sus pestañas, asomaban dos lágrimas saladas de felicidad. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Era como el cielo. Mucho mejor de lo que había soñado nunca. La diferencia con el beso de sus sueños, era que a quien besaba no era Naruto.

El chico se sorprendió, pillado por sorpresa, tratando de retroceder. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados ella lo notó, pero, poco a poco, también él se relajó, disfrutando seguramente de aquel contacto.

Cuando se separaron ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando en silencio de aquella sensación, deseando que nunca se borrara de sus labios.

Sintió entonces que una mano la cogía de la muñeca, intuyó que era la de él. Le cogía con bastante fuerza y la arrastró hacía un lado.

Abrió los ojos y comprueba que, en efecto, quien le ha aferrado la muñeca es Gaara. Este había arrastrado a Hianta hasta un callejón junto al puesto de ramen donde estaban y la chica pudo apreciar que sus ojos lanzaban chispas casi.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – interrogó. Su voz sonó acerada, fría e impersonal, controlando pro debajo la incomprensión tras una capa de hielo y otra de rabia.

Hinata se sonrojó, esquivando la penetrante mirada de sus ojos verdes. Él aún la agarraba por al muñeca y, a pesar de tener la mano helada, ella sintió que le entraba algo de calor en la muñeca derecha.

- Y-yo… - trató de empezar a explicarse bajo la indiscriminada e inmisericorde mirada del chico -. Verás… es que… - no era capaz de decirlo -. Yo…

- Tú, qué – la instó el otro.

- Yo… - Hinata levantó la mirada. Sus mejillas no solos e habían sonrojado, si no que habían adquirido un color capaz de rivalizar con el de los tomates o el de una cereza ya madura -. Me gustas – susurró.

Volvió a bajar rápidamente la mirada al suelo.

Era ese momento.

Sentía como si su vida hubiera ido estrechándose hasta llegar a un punto en que era un solo hilo. Y él tenía las tijeras, siendo la más peligrosa moira. Si él la rechazaba, si hacía aunque sea un solo gesto negativo, Hinata estuvo segura de que se moriría allí mismo.

Pero solo había silencio.

Dubitativa la muchacha de cabellos oscuros levantó un poco la mirada, aún con la cabeza gacha, para mirar a Gaara. En el rostro de este no había ninguna expresión. Por lo menos aquella leve rabia había desaparecido. Pero, junto a ella, se había ido de sus ojos y sus fracciones cualquier rastro de emoción.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Hinata mirándolo a los ojos y Gaara contemplándola casi sin verla.

La chica sentía la tensión acumulándose en su pecho. Como si tuviera asma. Notaba que comenzaba a costarle respirar y cuando él fue a decir algo su respiración se detuvo, completamente atenta.

Él pareció pensar largo rato qué iba ha decir, hasta de preguntó:

- ¿Qué? – en su voz había un tono incrédulo que nadie, ni el mejor actor bajo la amenaza de un daikon, podría fingir.

(N.A.: El daikon es una hortaliza similar a un nabo pero mucho más larga. En Japón, cuando un actor hace mal su escena, a veces se le arroja algún daikon. Es el equivalente a las lechugas y tomates en los escenarios occidentales. Realmente es que tienen el mismo significado: que lno ah satisfecho al público).

Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo aún más. ¿Iba ha tener que repetirlo?

- P-pues… e-eso… que m-m-me g-g-g…

Fue incapaz.

La sangre bajo sus mejillas circulaba a raudales y su voz se quebró. Enterró la nariz entre las mangas de su chaqueta y sus manos.

Gaara parpadeó, mirándola con rostro alucinado.

- P-pero… – tartamudeo él -. Eso es imposible.

- ¡No lo es! – exclamó Hinata entre las profundidades de su chaqueta de color beige. Era incapaz de salir de ahí. Aunque eso era lo único que deseaba hacer en esos instantes. Solo quería desaparecer, ser invisible, irse…

Aquello no era un rechazo pero… podría decirse que era similar.

"No te ha dicho que no aún", se intentó relajar a si misma, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados entre las mangas de la chaqueta. "Relájate."

Él simplemente… la miraba incrédulo. ¿Por qué¿A caso porque nunca le habían dicho algo así¿O, más bien, porque considerara aquello una broma más que otra cosa? Una broma porque nunca la querría.

Se inclinaba más por aquella opción última, a pesar de no desearla en absoluto. Se sentía a punto de llorar. Una opresión le atenazaba el pecho, tratando de contenerse. De pronto sentía una sensación similar a la claustrofobia.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" decidió con urgencia.

Pero antes…

- No es imposible – repitió con voz quebrada y murmurante -. No es imposible… porque yo te quiero.

Y antes de dejar decir nada a Gaara… salió corriendo. Porque no quería oír lo que fuera a decir. No estaba preparada para ser rechazada. Porque si no, lloraría. Porque tenía miedo. Porque aunque intentara cambiar seguía sonrojándose.

No paró de correr hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, donde aún se encontraban Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Kurenai-sensei, entrenando esta vez con los shuriken viento diabólico y su lanzamiento con chakra acumulado.


	17. Disimular

**17. Disimular**

Apenas podía concentrarse y por ello Kurenai la sacó aparte cuando apenas llevaba media hora entrenando. Para sorpresa de Hinata les dijo a los chicos que la iba ha acompañar al hospital, añadiendo que tal vez fuera un síntoma de que aún no estaba curada de su combate contra Neji. Kiba asintió y Shino siguió a lo suyo sin prestar atención.

- P-pero… - fue a replicar Hinata, ante la mentira.

Kurenai le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Shhh. Tú ven conmigo.

La muchacha asintió, conforme, y acompañó dócilmente a Kurenai, En sus mejillas aún se apreciaban los restos de su sonrojo y este tono rosáceo pálido parecía que iba a tardar en desaparecer. Por lo demás la sensei descubrió que la kunoichi se encontraba mortalmente pálida, más que de costumbre.

La mujer de ojos rojos se detuvo una vez salieron lejos del campo de entrenamiento y se encontraban a prudente distancia de cualquier persona. Sabía lo tímida que era Hinata, a pesar de que intentara cambiar, por lo que la maestra supuso que, a solas, le sería más fácil hablar con ella un rato.

- Hinata –a la llamó con amabilidad.

La joven había ocultado su enrojecido rostro pálido tras las mangas de su chaqueta y Kurenai creyó que lloraba. Más, cuando ella se retiró, tan solo un poco, las manos de la cara, vio que aún no lloraba. Pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

- ¿S-s-si?

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Hinata? – quiso saber ella, apartándole el cabello oscuro de la cara con consideración, intentando darle confianza -. Te he dado la mañana libre, no tenías por qué volver al entrenamiento…

- Y-y-yo…

La voz no le salía. Kurenai apreció que tartamudeaba más que de costumbre. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Hianta con Naruto?  
- Ven – pidió, cociéndola y atrayéndola hacía sí en un amable abrazo. Hinata se acomodó junto a ella, sobre el banco y se dejó mecer en silencio, tratando de no romper a llorar. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kurenai paró, mirando a la muchacha que apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus rodilla. Le acarició la mejilla, ligeramente cálida. Le tocó la nariz y al encontró helada -. ¿Qué ha pasado, Hinata? ¿Me lo cuentas?

Trató de usar un tono de voz amable y cariñoso, intentó que Hinata pudiera confiar en ella para hablar. Al fin y al cabo, salvo por su hermana, Hianta no tenía a ninguna mujer alrededor para hablar sobre aquellos temas.

Sobre sus rodillas la muchacha sollozó y gimió, tapandose con las manos, terriblemente avergonzada, triste, dolida. Kurenai trató de imaginar qué podría haber pasado. ¿Naruto le habría dado calabazas? Quizá. Naruto quería a Salkura, eso lo sabían todo, incluso Hinata. Pero no solía ser cruel. Seguramente se habría portado bien con Hinata, aunque la hubiera rechazado. Él no la haría daño. Y sin embargo la joven Hyuga lloraba, lloraba sin derramar lágrimas aún, en silencio, por dentro. Y es que, comprendió Kurenai, siendo amable a veces se hace más daño que con palabras cortantes. Porque, por mucho que se intente suavizar, dar calabazas era dar calabazas. ¿Cómo se sentiría la pobre? Le había costado reunir el valor suficiente y se encontraba con aquello. era, obviamente, lo que iba a pasar. Pero seguía siendo tan duro…

Dejó a Hianta desahogarse, con al voz ronca pero sin llorar aún, resistiéndose a ello. La mujer pensó que, realmente, Hinata podía ser débil luchando a veces, pero por dentro era mucho más fuerte que muchos.

Por fin, cuando la joven se relajó, Kurenai le volvió a preguntar:

- Hinata… ¿Qué te ha dicho Naruto?

La joven la miró, con los ojos húmedos.

- N-n-no e-era N-n-na-ruto…

Kurenai la miró incrédula, sin pensar. ¿Quién era pues? ¿Había robado otra persona el corazón de Hinata? ¿Era aquello posible? Kurenai pocas veces había visto un amor como el que Hinata profesaba a Naruto. Y… ¿alguien lo había superado?

- ¿Quién era entonces? – preguntó con delicadeza.

Le acariciaba el cabello, dándola seguridad, diciéndole con aquel gesto que estaba allí para apoyarla.

Hianta enrojeció aún más. En silencio.

- No importa – cedió Kurenai -. Pero, ¡qué te ha dicho?

La joven Hyuga miró al suelo, y aquella vez si se echó a llorar, agarrándose a su sensei con fuerza desesperada. Seguramente reviviría en su mente cada palabra dedicada por aquel chico, cada sentimiento…

¡Que doloroso era amar! ¡Y cuánto más doloroso era no ser correspondido!

- M-me ha d-dicho… q-que – no parecían salirle las palabras, llorando en el pecho de Kurenai -. Me ha d-dicho q-que era i-i-i-imposible…

El llanto se acrecentó y de la garganta de Hianta salió un sonido ronco, un sollozo ahogado entre las lágrimas.

Kurenai la acarició de nuevo la cabeza, meciéndola.

- Tranquila – el susurró al oído -. Tranquila. Ya ha pasado. Tranquila.

Y aquella única palabra se convirtió en un bálsamo. Pero Hinata siguió llorando hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, la garganta le escocía y aún así, seguía sollozando.

Kankurô y Temari salieron del puesto riendo levemente y charlando entre ellos animadamente. Al parecer el primero había comentado algo gracioso.

Pero las risas se callaron al instante al ver al tercer hermano de pie, en medio de la calle, con la mirada fija en el infinito por delante de él. Los ojos de ambos se ensombrecieron y cruzaron una mirada. Gaara parecía ensimismado. Con cuidado se acercaron a su hermano pequeño, el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Kankurô, el más atrevido de los dos respecto al tema que era su hermano. Temari siempre había sido más juiciosa.

Gaara los miró, como si acabara de regresar de un lugar lejano y se diera cuenta, por primera vez, de su presencia. Parecía totalmente abstraído y Temari dio un paso atrás. Sabía bien que Gaara cuando miraba de aquella forma era totalmente insensible y que, cometer un error, traía graves consecuencias. Fuera quien fuera el que cometiera el error.

Miró a Kankurô, advirtiéndole, peor este no se fijo en ella. Parecía igual de jovial que cuando habían salido por al tienda.

Insensato, fue a murmurar la muchacha, pero se callo.

- No, nada – respondió Gaara dando media vuelta y yéndose.

Temari suspiró aliviada, pero confusa. ¿Qué diantres había ocurrido mientras ella y Kankurô estaban dentro?

Este último la miró y ella solo supo encogerse de hombros.


	18. Desear

**18. Desear**

Por fin se había calmado. Le había llevad todo el resto del día y toda la noche, peo podía decir que lo había superado.

Mentira. Solo había dejado de llorar.

Pero, de todos modos, a la poca gente que le preguntaba, solo le era necesario esa mentira y mirar su rostro, un tímida sonrisa. Y para casa. Aunque no le habían preguntado muchos. Solo su padre, de forma tosca y amarga, cuando Kurenai la llevó a la mansión Hyuga, recomendándole descansar, y a la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno. Además, Kiba también se intereso y, aquella vez, la sonrisa de Hianta si fue sincera.

Cuando había llegado al campo de entrenamiento, Kurenai se negó a que hiciera anda. No quería que volviera a pasar lo del día anterior y ella, toándolo por una pequeña reprimenda, aceptó, teniéndose que quedar en una esquina a esperar. ¿Esperar a qué? A que Kiba y Shino terminaran, fue la respuesta inmediata. Otra mentira, en realidad mirar únicamente podía ser incluso aburrido. Lo que quería era no tener que vagar por Konoha sin saber que hacer y arriesgarse a encontrarse con él.

En realidad ni se atrevía a mencionarlo. Por fortuna no había surgido ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo en voz alta.

Se realizó un descanso a media mañana y Kiba se acercó a Hianta. Akamaru ladró y corrió tras él. Al llegar junto a la muchacha le lamió la mano cariñosamente y ella le acarició el lomo de pelaje blanco y suave, que Kiba cepillaba todos los días.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Hianta? – preguntó este, mirándola inquisitivamente, tratando de averiguar algo en su rostro.

- Bien – consiguió decir sin tartamudear, esbozando una pequeña y débil sonrisa, plausiblemente encantadora -, g-gracias.

Él también sonrió un poco.

- Me alegro. ¿Qué te pasó ayer?

- Me encontraba mal… - mintió Hinata. Aunque, realmente, no era una mentira. En verdad se había encontrado mal, muy mal. Había sido el peor día de toda su vida. Y estaba segura de que nada podía superar aquello.

- Vaya, lo siento.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo, agradecida.

Entonces Kurenai intervino, llamando a Kiba al entrenamiento, en el cual Shino ya había empezado, yéndose ya los insectos, aparentemente.

- Hasta luego, Hinata.

- H-hasta luego, K-kiba.

Últimamente el chico estaba más amable con ella. Lo que Hinata no sabía era que, antes de que ella apareciera, Kurenai les había advertido a los dos chicos del equipo que al trataran bien y no hicieran malas preguntas.

De todos modos, Kiba, en el fondo, era un buen chico.

Pudo sonreír durante casi diez minutos más. Todo un record dadas las circunstancias.

Pasó el resto del entrenamiento pensando. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía destrozada por dentro, desolada. Era como si hubieran cogido su corazón y lo hubieran dejado caer cruelmente al suelo. Era peor que si lo hubieran arrojado con gran fuerza, pues el gesto mostraba indiferencia. Y al tocar el suelo, había estallado en mil pedazos, con el sonido del cristal. Y lo pero era quien había dejado caer su corazón. Era él.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba. Lo entendía pro fin. Y-y… Y no podía pensar en otra cosa, lo amaba de veras. Pero, repetirlo mil y una veces no arreglaría nada. No la haría viajar atrás en el tiempo y cambiar las palabras de Gaara. Estaban dichas. "Eso es imposible". Tres palabras, dichas con, a oídos de Hianta, indiferencia. Tres palabras, no. tres dagas, tres kunais afilados que se habían clavado en su alma y la desangraban.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Hubiera sido tan fácil "Y yo a ti también".

Soñar. Desear. Si, eso quería. Irse del mundo real. La realidad dolía. Los sueños eran dulces, hacían realidad los deseos del corazón. Se imaginaba la escena, si. Él le decía todo lo contrario. En la Konoha real era imposible, pero en su mente, todo era posible. Todo estaba alterado, cada palabra, para que sonaba armoniosa y dulce, para que sanara su corazón. Porque aquello la hacía feliz.

Pero no podía vivir eternamente en un sueño. Era algo imposible. Abrió los ojos, humedecidos de nuevo. Hacía tanto daño. Tanto, tanto daño.

Ojala. Ojala… todo hubiera sido al revés. Era la palabra mágica, la palabra del desear lo que no ocurrirá, la palabra que, en realidad, alimenta las heridas y causa aún mayor dolor, acrecentando el ya latente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué aquella negativa? ¿por qué? Todo se reducía a aquellas dos palabras en esencia.

Porque lo amaba.

Y esa era la única respuesta.

- Está algo raro – comentó Temari a Kankurô, mirando, desde una distancia prudente, a su hermano pelirrojo.

- ¿Y cuándo no ha sido raro? – comentó Kankurô -. Pero tienes razón. Ocurre algo raro, aunque ni idea de que puede ser.

Temari suspiró.

- Me gustaría saberlo….

- ¿Y a quién no? – inquirió su hermano -. Pero es Gaara - añadió como si aquello lo explicara todo a la perfección.

Y realmente lo hacía.

Aunque no dejaba claro nada más que una cosa: que no se podía desentrañar los pensamientos de aquel muchacho pelirrojo y de mirada vacía y cruel.


	19. Luna

Lamento comunicaros chicos que este es el anteúltimo capítulo del fic. Si, como lo oís, el número 20 es el último. Este es algo cortito, pero, a cambio, el último es más largo y bonito a mí entender.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**19. Luna**

En caso de que alguien le preguntara por qué hacía aquello, no habría sido capaz de responder. Quizá, simple y llanamente, quería hacerlo. El motivo no importaba. Tal vez una parte de su mente creía que aquello le serviría de ayuda, le facilitaría sanar su corazón, a pesar de ser una tarea imposible y cualquier intento, fútil y vano. Podía ser que albergara la esperanza de que sus sueños se cumplieran estando allí. O podían ser otras muchas cosas. A lo mejor solo un deseo de su subconsciente.

De todos modos el motivo carecía de importancia, al menos para ella. Lo único que merecía atención era el hecho.

La luna era hermosa, plateada, argéntea, labrada por cinceles que no eran humanos. Su brillo sobrepasaba en mágica hermosura el del sol, y en lo que no lograba iluminar residía un misterio que las luces del alba destrozaban con inmisericordia. El mundo parecía hecho de cristal, y todo permanecía en silencio.

Había gentes en Konoha, mas solo eran guardias que solo la mirarían una vez para comprobar que no era un enemigo. Por lo demás estaba sola.

Le producía una calma, un alivio para su alma dolida. Por un momento los pedacitos de su corazón dejaban de doler y no veía la sangre que parecía brotar por el día de ellos. Era relajante, tranquilizante… Era hermoso.

Cerró los ojos y disfruto del tacto curvilíneo del viento en su rostro, entre sus cabellos. Respiró hondamente y se concentró en ella misma. No había anda más en el universo. Solo su figura en la noche. Solo ella. Su cuerpo, su mente, su alma, y nada más. Todo carecía de importancia.. El dolor se alejaba por un momento y podía saborear unos segundos de paz, en los que parecían tiempos de guerra para su corazón.

Pero no estaba sola.

Dos ojos la contemplaban desde lo alto, tratando de desentrañar el misterio que aquella tímida muchacha era.

Nadie en la villa parecía fijarse, pero, para él aquel día, y aquella noche, se habían reducido a aquellos cabellos negros, esos ojos blancos y esa piel tersa y pálida que se sonrojaba con facilidad. Era curioso ver como el mundo se movía a su alrededor, sin fijarse. Porque nadie se fija. Cuando uno esta solo los demás o no se fijan en él, o lo observan desde la distancia. Pero, aunque te miraran, no percibían la realidad que te rodeaba. Los sentimientos, el cariño, al tristeza, el dolor, el amor…

Todo eso era invisible para los demás.

Y, ¡oh! Era tan… ¿Cómo no podían percibir algo tan poderoso? Tan fuerte, un lazo tan brillante, pero ni siquiera él.

Solo la luna era capaz, esa noche, de hacer esta reflexión. Pues los ojos turquesa que miraban a la joven esa noche simplemente querían comprender. Comprender qué pasaba por su mente, si hablaba con el corazón, cuál era su intención. Mas, ¿cómo comprender a aquella misteriosa muchacha que tanto lo turbaba, si no se comprendía a si mismo?

Pero necesitaba saberlo. ¿Era cierto lo que ella había dicho? Cuando lo había oído solo había querido que ella se fuera. Empero, una vez se fue, solo podía pensar en ella. ¿Eran sinceras sus palabras? Cuán dolorosa incógnita se planteaba en esta sencilla pregunta. ¿Cómo confiar? No podía arriesgarse a lo contrario.

Porque… si era mentira, y él confiaba, ¿qué haría después? No podía imaginar el dolor que podría suponer.


	20. AMOR

Hola a todos. Os traigo el último capítulo de _Kodoku? Iee!_ Por lo que creo que no está mal que me enrolle un poco contando cosas sobre este fic.

Aún me acuerdo cuando, el 29 de Mayo de este año, aburrida empecé a escribirlo. Hize varios capítulos y luego lo deje de lado. Por aquel entonces solo lo escribía para la gente de RM y especialmente para** Aiko** que fue la primera en leer algo de este escrito.

Por ello, por sus primeros capítulos, quiero dar las gracias a…

**CRiSTaLL**, **Ireth **y **Aiko**.

Más adelante, en Junio, el 18, retomé el fic otra tarde aburrida. Y este día el fic renació de sus cenizas en los foros LGG, allí, he de dar las gracias a…

**aruallaura** (que más tarde me montó un club de Fans O.O)

**Suy** (que siempre fue el nº 1 en ese club y que me sigue leyendo desde hace más de 2 años. ¡gracias!)

**Halef, el Mago Errante**

**Eärendil**

**El Hada Invisible**

**Hailunn**

**arturo**

Y varios más que se quedaron por el camino.

Y, por último, el 20 de Junio, _Kodoku? Iee!_ llegó a fanfictions. No esperaba tener tanto éxito con este fic. La verdad es que no empezó como una historia que fuera a tener en algún momento la palabra FIN entre sus páginas, pero, al parecer, y sobre todo gracias a vosotros, ha llegado a tenerlo.

Aquí he de dar las gracias a muchos que me han seguido y que me ha alegrado mucho, a pesar de no ser mi mejor escrito, a pesar de ser mi primer fic largo, a pesar de ser lo primero que colgaba en fanfictions y lo único que tuvo éxito aquí…

Ellos son:

**dragonsita del amor**(que fue la primera en leerlo aquí)

**Cata.Ann**

**Alexia hyuga**

**Hiei-and-shino** (a pesar de que me habla en ingles y yo de ingles poco sé… Thanks very much!)

**Henny Potter**

**Mari-Chinpokomon**

**hyuuga-hikari**

**Hinata Hyuga 07**

**kta.england**

**anto-chan hinata**

**Saru Uchiha**

**The Cati**

**kiao Ling**

**Dark Rinoa-chan**

Y seguramente me deje a alguien en el tintero, de ser así, lo siento mucho, disculpadme pero soy humana y mi memoria no abarca todo.

Algunos se quedaron también en el camino, otros habéis llegado hasta el final, leyéndolo todo, a vosotros en especial os lo agradezco, porque estáis ahí, como dragonsita, que fue la primera en leer y desde entonces no me falla. Muchísimas gracias de verdad. Hubiera dejado esta página hace mucho de no ser por vosotros: que seguíais dando vida a este fic a pesar de que el resto de mis escritos moría en estas estanterías virtuales…

Por último, gracias a quienes agregaron a sus favoritos esta historia:

-Dark Yuki-chan-, Cata.Ann, Dark Rinoa-chan, Hiei-and-shino, Hinata Hyuga 07, Lia Du Black, Sabaku no Akelos, SabakuTsuki, Saru Uchiha, The Cati, anto-chan hinata, dragonsita del amor, gaahina Lovers, hyuuga-hikari, kanoriu-k, kta.england y sandra-gaara-tq

Algunos no comentáis, como Lia o SabakuTsuki, o, al menos, no todos los días; pero igualmente os lo agradezco porque me habéis apoyado y habéis hecho que esta historia empiece y termine.

Porque como ya dije… ahora viene el final.

Aunque solo sea el final de la primera parte.

Porque enamorarse solo es el comienzo.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Hinata subió todas las noches al tejado. No faltó ni una a su silenciosa cita con la luna. Pero ella no sabía, no se daba cuenta, que aquella cita no era solamente suya. Había alguien más entre la noche, contemplándola en silencio.

Pero aquella noche fue diferente.

Se encontraba contemplando la luna, cuando sintió tras ella un movimiento en el aire, un sonido leve y se giró. Lo hizo con lentitud, con miedo incluso. Tenía miedo de que se cumpliera lo que creía. Tenía miedo de que no, y se equivocase.

Pero acertó y tras ella estaba él.

Hinata se quedó quieta, muy quieta, como un corzo que oye al depredador. Se llevó las manos a los labios, con los ojos humedecidos. ¿Le engañaba su vista¿O era él realmente¿De verdad? No quería confiarse y, sin embargo, quería entregarse tan desesperadamente a esa esperanza. Parecía ser el único enclave sobre un precipicio, si no se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas, caería y nunca, nunca más, podría levantarse otra vez.

Porque cuando abres tu corazón y te hieren, es la herida mayor que puede haber. Porque cuando tu corazón está cerrado, apenas la sientes.

- Hinata… - comenzó él.

Pero fue como una palabra mágica. Podía haber sido su nombre o cualquiera otra, porque fue la prueba: era real.

La joven se levantó y, corriendo, se acercó al muchacho, echándose en sus brazos sin dudar un momento, rodeándole el cuello y ocultando el rostro en su pecho, sollozando. Lloraba. Pero de alegría, de verlo allí.

Gaara se quedó inmóvil, sin saber como reaccionar, con Hinata abrazándole con toda su fuerza. Y, por fin, dudoso, correspondió al abrazo, rodeándola con sus propios brazos y estrechándola contra sí.

- Eres tú… - susurró ella -. Te he estado esperando. Todas las noches. No creí que vinieras, y, sin embargo…

Sollozó de nuevo, tragando saliva.

Él, dubitativo aún, le colocó una mano blanca sobre el cabello de color noche, y se lo acarició suavemente.

- Lo sé. Tranquila – le susurró al oído.

Ya no se sentía tan tenso, no sabría decirlo pero era algo extraño, diferente. Se sentía cómodo, a pesar de que ella estuviera tan cerca, llorando sobre su pecho mismo. La acarició mientras ella se calmaba, poco a poco. Y, por fin, Hinata volvió su rostro hacia el pelirrojo, mirándolo a los ojos. Y él los encontró grandes y hermosos, llenos de una luz que no había visto nunca en su vida y que, comprendió, había estado buscando sin cesar.

Apoyó su mejilla sobre el cabello de Hinata y sintió los ojos húmedos cuando los cerró. Esperó, curiosamente, que ella no notara que le temblaban las manos.

Ella colocó la suya sobre su mejilla, y la encontró fría.

- Eres real – dijo como si nunca lo hubiera esperado.

Gaara abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Era hermosa a la luz de la luna. Cada noche que la había contemplado desde lejos lo había tenido más y más claro. Su piel era blanquecina como el mármol y sus ojos dos profundos pozos llenos de luz, a los cuales nada podía ocultarse, ni siquiera los secretos del corazón. Su cabello parecían hilos ibanados, hechos con la luz de la luna y la oscuridad reluciente de la noche. Y ahora confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba, que eran de tacto sedoso y que su piel era más suave y tersa que el terciopelo al tacto.

Comprendió que la había esperado. Durante toda su vida. Había esperado que alguien lo mirara de aquella forma, llorando. Por él. Pero no de dolor.

Se mordió el labio por dentro, conteniendo las lágrimas en sus propios ojos. No podía creerlo. Era tan irreal. ¿Qué era aquello?

- Te quiero – susurró Hinata, mirándolo aún, muy juntos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No creí que eso fuera posible.

La muchacha buscó en sus ojos y, sorprendida, encontró lo mismo que en los ojos de la bestia de sus sueños. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Vasto, profundo, heridas que jamás cicatrizarían. Y le dolió a ella misma en el alma ver unos ojos tan tristes. Comprendió algo que nadie jamás había comprendido sobre él, quizá porque nadie nunca lo miró tratando de ver más allá, de comprender realmente. Se había protegido, había alzado en torno a su corazón una barrera de escarcha y hielo por el dolor sufrido. El chico había creído que si no dejaba a nadie acercarse, llegar a tocar su alma, su corazón; el dolor remitiría. Y así se había hecho de hielo, sin importarle ya las miradas de mido, los susurros temerosos. Pero seguía doliendo. A todas horas, todos los días. Menos cuando la miraba a ella. Ella era un remanso de paz y esa paz parecía curar su alma enlazados en aquella mirada eterna.

Y Hinata, al comprender aquella realidad en los ojos de a quien amaba, lloró. Lloró como nunca, ni siquiera como cuando él, aparentemente, la había rechazado.

Gaara abrió más los ojos, sorprendido por el acrecentado llanto de la muchacha. Con cuidado le intentó secar los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó, intentando arreglarlo.

¿Era él realmente? Si. No se reconocía pero era él. De alguna forma, con bonitas palabras increíbles, ella había abierto una brecha en la barrera que ocultaba su corazón.

- L-lloro por t-ti – sollozó ella. Y su tartamudeo nos e debía a la vergüenza ni a la timidez, si no a las lágrimas.

Él la miró sin comprender.

- ¿Por… mí? – repitió.

- Si. Porque te han hecho daño. Mucho daño. Lo veo en tus ojos – trató de explicar Hinata entre sollozos aún.

Gaara sonrió tristemente, y, al mismo tiempo, con infinita ternura. Le secó las lágrimas y ella recostó la cabeza contra su hombro.

- Shhh – trató de calmarla, mesándole el cabello corto y oscuro -. Tranquila. No importa. No llores, por favor. Por favor, no llores.

Ella se calmó y permanecieron así, abrazados, largo rato, bajo la única mirada de la luna, la cual parecía sonreír desde el firmamento.

Luego ambos se miraron y, lentamente, se besaron. Los dos cerraron los ojos, juntos. Y aquel beso les supo amargo por las lágrimas y dulce por las mismas igualmente. Fue tierno, dulce, primerizo, pero hermoso de todos modos.

Y cuando se separaron sus labios susurraron dos únicas palabras:

- Te quiero.

**FIN** DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


End file.
